Gated Communities
by Silivrenelya
Summary: Rolling Hills, 'Gated Community' de Los Angeles, USA. 1 860 habitants. Appelez-ça comme vous voulez, mais c'est comme une petite ville excentrée de tout, mais avec tout le nécessaire à l'intérieur. Moyenne des revenus annuels par foyer : 200.000 USD, 61% de Conservateurs. Les règlements et moi, on n'a jamais été très potes. Bienvenue dans ma prison dorée. Yaoi/OOC/UA - Chapitre 7 !
1. Prologue

**Gated Communities**

_« Des quartiers résidentiels dont l'accès est contrôlé, et dans lesquels l'espace public est privatisé. Leurs infrastructures de sécurité, généralement des murs ou grilles et une entrée gardée, protègent contre l'accès des non-résidents. Il peut s'agir de nouveaux quartiers ou de zones plus anciennes qui se sont clôturées, et qui sont localisés dans les zones urbaines et périurbaines, dans les zones les plus riches comme les plus pauvres. L'accès en est permis aux résidents et à leurs invités. »_ J. Blakely

Rolling Hills, ''municipalité'' de Los Angeles, Californie, États-Unis d'Amérique. Au recensement de l'année 2011, 1 860 habitants. 21ème richesse des États-Unis. 240 habitants/km². Lieux de travail, magasins, écoles, églises ''fournis'' avec le pack. Pas de feux de circulation, grands espaces entre chaque maison, pour se sentir « plus libre. » 7.8 km² de surface. Majorité blanche. Moyenne des revenus annuels par foyer : 200.000 $

61% de Conservateurs.

Bienvenue dans ma prison dorée.

* * *

Et bah voilà, il fallait bien que je m'y remette un jour ou l'autre hein ! (ma volonté d'être bêta a finalement pris le dessus..)  
Je vous poste donc le prologue suivi du premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction (avec les disclaimers etc) : Gated Communities !

Hum, hélas, ne vous attendez pas à des dates de post régulières et surtout rapides, je suis en compétition directe avec toutes les limaces de ce bas-monde... Maaiiis, je ne perds pas espoir (j'espère que vous non plus... TwT) ! Alors je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas (non en fait vous êtes obligés wala) à me laisser un petit commentaire avec vos avis ! (:

Bisous !

_- Silivrenelya_ ✤

PS : Eh eh ! Psst ! Allez sur mon profil et cliquez sur le lien en bas (mais non ça craint rien rohh). Vous verrez l'image correspondant parfaitement à l'un des deux personnages principaux de cette fiction ! ;D


	2. Chapitre I

**Et voilà ! **

Premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction. Je me suis longtemps demandée si je la postais ou pas, mais finalement ma faim de lire l'a emporté, donc, me revoilà ! Comme dit précédemment, je suis vraiment désolée d'avance pour les irrégularités qu'il y aura quant aux dates de posts, et, um... J'espère que l'idée, l'ambiance et le caractère de cette histoire vous plaira.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Titre : **Gated Communities** (c)

Auteur : _Silivrenelya_ (c)

Genre : YAOI/Hurt/Comfort/Humor/Drama/Romance

Couple : NaruSasuNaru

Disclaimer : TOUUUT l'univers de Naruto appartient au Ô Grand Maître Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating : **M** pour langage cru/vulgaire et pour allusions/sexual acts par la suite.  
(Ne prenez jamais les Ratings à la légère, s'ils sont là c'est pour une raison, alors méditez bien là-dessus !)

**Note :**  
Vous le remarquerez sûrement au fil de cette histoire, donc autant que tout soit clair. Dans les premiers chapitres, vous verrez des guillemets au début et à la fin des dialogues. Par la suite, vous n'en verrez plus. La raison ? Elle est toute simple (et malheureuse, pauvre de moi) : mon ordi a eu un bug monstre, et je me retrouve donc avec un vieux wordpad qui ne met pas les guillemets dans leur bonne et due forme. Ce qui m'a donc poussée à les retirer.  
Mais en aucun cas cela ne devrait vous gêner, au contraire, je trouve que c'est plus "aéré" comme cela, sinon, je respecte les autres règles de forme.  
Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Gated Communities**

_« Des quartiers résidentiels dont l'accès est contrôlé, et dans lesquels l'espace public est privatisé. Leurs infrastructures de sécurité, généralement des murs ou grilles et une entrée gardée, protègent contre l'accès des non-résidents. Il peut s'agir de nouveaux quartiers ou de zones plus anciennes qui se sont clôturées, et qui sont localisés dans les zones urbaines et périurbaines, dans les zones les plus riches comme les plus pauvres. L'accès en est permis aux résidents et à leurs invités. »_ J. Blakely

Rolling Hills, ''municipalité'' de Los Angeles, Californie, États-Unis d'Amérique. Au recensement de l'année 2011, 1 860 habitants. 21ème richesse des États-Unis. 240 habitants/km². Lieux de travail, magasins, écoles, églises ''fournis'' avec le pack. Pas de feux de circulation, grands espaces entre chaque maison, pour se sentir « plus libre. » 7.8 km² de surface. Majorité blanche. Moyenne des revenus annuels par foyer : 200.000 $

61% de Conservateurs.

Bienvenue dans ma prison dorée.

* * *

_« L'entre-soi social, qui justifie la référence à une « communauté » sociale idéalisée, repose sur la forme contractuelle d'adhésion volontaire à un mode de gouvernance territoriale privée : la copropriété horizontale. Les règlements de copropriété, sévères, sont souvent mis en exergue, du fait des restrictions architecturales, des normes imposées (entretien des jardins, réglementation sur la possession d'animaux domestiques), et d'une certaine sélection sociale (…) Tous sont des ghettos dorés et confortent le stéréotype d'un enfermement de riches cherchant à protéger un style de vie élitiste. » _- Hypergeo

_En d'autres termes, je devrais me sentir fier et heureux de vivre ici. Alléluia. Vous avez tout faux, mon cher Watson._

Le jeune lycéen tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette, laissant doucement la fumée mortelle se répandre dans son organisme. Le soleil éclaboussant ses mèches dorées, il plissa furtivement ses yeux lagon, se délectant de cette sensation de quiétude. Adossé contre un énième mur immaculé, son crâne bascula jusqu'à toucher la surface rigide. Il ferma complètement les paupières et profita de ce rare moment de paix, laissant la chaleur des rayons envahir son visage et son corps.

Un bruit de claquement de portière résonna. Haussant les sourcils, l'adolescent tourna mollement son visage vers la voiture qui venait de se garer à plusieurs mètres en face de chez lui.

« Mais enfin chéri fais attention ! Bon sang, qui m'a filé un empoté parei... OH MON DIEU chéri regarde cette maison ! C'est exactement comme sur la brochure ! »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, septique. Qui étaient ces personnes ? Il ne les avait jamais croisées avant, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : de nouvelles recrues dorées. De nouveaux portefeuilles sur pattes, de nouveaux PDG ou héritiers. L'adolescent soupira. Une bouffée de fumée plus tard, il se tourna complètement pour voir de face cette voiture lustrée, puant le luxe à plein nez. Une main dans sa poche de jean délavé, il fixa la femme visiblement excitée à l'idée d'emménager ici. _Son mari, beaucoup moins._ Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire en coin. Il n'était peut-être pas le seul à se trouver là contre sa volonté, finalement. Il observa distraitement ce couple. Même si plusieurs mètres séparaient sa chaussée de la leur, il pouvait en déduire qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de quarante ans. _Ou peut-être étaient-ce leurs origines asiatiques qui les faisaient paraître plus jeunes._ Encore une fois, il sourit, d'une manière plus sarcastique. Oui, ce devait être eux, le 0,1% d'Asiatiques dans la résidence, à coup sûr.

« Sasuke ! Tu pourrais _au moins_ descendre de la voiture pour voir notre nouvelle demeure ! Tu as passé le _trajet_ avec tes écouteurs sur les oreilles, tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste ! »

Un éclair de curiosité traversa les yeux du jeune homme. Alors ce couple avait un enfant ? Bah, c'est de leur âge, après tout. Et puis, ce gamin avait pas l'air commode... Quoique, finalement, il se rappelait avoir été pareil à son arrivée. Il ne s'en était jamais remis, d'ailleurs.

Une ombre bougea dans la voiture. Lentement, une fine silhouette sortit de la luxueuse berline. La mine boudeuse et le visage fermé, un énorme casque hors de prix vissé sur les oreilles, ledit Sasuke se redressa sans grande vivacité. Il avait des yeux vides, lointains. Deux lourdes, mais effilées, mèches corbeau, parmi quelques plus fines sur le front, brillaient et encadraient son fin visage, qui ne devait clairement pas recevoir son quota de soleil. Il semblait terriblement blasé de tout, alors qu'il devait avoir, quoi ? Dix-sept, dix-huit ans ? _Remarque, à cet âge là, tout le monde l'est plus ou moins._

Le blond accrocha son regard sur cette silhouette élancée, ces contrastes si forts entre cette peau d'ivoire et ces cheveux charbon. Il tira lentement sa fumée salvatrice, détaillant l'asiatique de bas en haut. Il n'y avait rien à redire, il était friqué. _Très_ friqué. Les vêtements devaient sortir des plus grands ateliers français ou italiens, comme ceux de ses parents d'ailleurs. Comme ceux de tout le monde ici, finalement. _Sauf mes vieilles Vans et mes vieux jeans délavés... _

Avec un sourire en coin, il chercha son portable dans sa poche, la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux toujours fixés sur le brun, il pianota quelques instants sur son mobile avant de le replacer dans sa poche.

« NARUTO ! »

Le blond sursauta et tourna brusquement la tête vers l'endroit où avait été crié son nom. Il grimaça d'agacement et termina en vitesse sa cigarette avant de la lancer n'importe où. _Au diable les pelouses parfaites._Il se dirigea vers sa propre maison, juste à côté, et reporta furtivement son attention sur la demeure d'en face. Il tressaillit en remarquant que ce mystérieux brun le fixait intensément, mais il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer son expression de là où il était. Un fin sourire appréciateur vint étirer ses lèvres, tandis qu'il ouvrait sa porte d'entrée.

* * *

_Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur cette ville ? Ce... « lieu » ? _

Il soupira. Pourquoi cette impression de ne pas être à sa place revenait, incessamment ? Il mit ses écouteurs et se fondit dans un monde sans inégalités monstrueuses, sans trafics, sans ces foutues « Gated Communities ». Et puis pourquoi vouloir changer d'endroit ? Il était bien dans son ancien lycée, avec ses « amis » et ses repères. Là, il perdait tout. Repartir de zéro. Pour quelle raison ? Simplement un « coup de cœur » de sa mère. _Tu parles, elle en avait marre de mon attitude insolente avec tous les profs de là-bas._ Ce qu'elle n'a pas compris, c'est que rien ne va s'améliorer en changeant de lieu. Tout restera pareil. _Exactement_ pareil. La même routine, la même insolence, la même fatigue de devoir rester attentif alors que tout lui paraissait futile, inutile.

Oui, Sasuke était ce qu'on pourrait appeler un enfant surdoué. Ayant des facultés d'apprentissage hors du commun, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge, cela devenait un supplice que de rester assis sur une chaise pendant toute une journée, à répéter les mêmes choses sous différents angles. Ses parents s'arrachaient les cheveux face à son mutisme et son manque de respect envers ses professeurs. En effet, l'adolescent ne se privait pas de dire le fond de ses pensées à ceux-ci, c'est-à-dire ô combien ils étaient incompétents et que, lui, était plus intelligents qu'eux... Son snobisme était également mal vu par ses camarades de lycée, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas vraiment de cercle d'amis soudé. Il y en avait bien quelques uns qu'il tolérait, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Sasuke était pourtant loin d'être l'enfant sage que ses parents pensaient avoir éduqué. Certes, son immersion sociale était sans faille et admirable. Mais le brun avait trouvé sa propre manière de dire « merde » à cette société huppée qu'il ne supportait plus depuis bien longtemps :

_Les hommes. _

Sasuke était attiré par les hommes, et en était pleinement conscient. A chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il sortait, trouvant toujours de meilleures excuses pour s'échapper. Puis il errait, passant dans les quartiers gays où il s'était d'ailleurs bâti une forte réputation de séducteur. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il pouvait tout oublier. Sa condition sociale, son statut, son futur indéniablement tracé, les espoirs oppressants de ses parents, tout. Et si par malchance une de ses conquêtes nocturnes venait à reconnaître l'héritier, son regard se durcissait et il mentait, sortant qu'ils avaient trop bu et qu'il le confondait certainement avec ce prétentieux et égoïste de Sasuke Uchiha, grand héritier d'une entreprise de produits technologiques haut-de-gamme. Bien sûr, il ne demandait jamais ni numéro, ni second rendez-vous. Il voulait se sentir libre de ses gestes, de ses pensées.

Il rendait donc fous ses parents lorsqu'il laissait entendre, parfois, que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas, ou encore, lorsqu'il ne se privait pas de commenter la beauté d'un jeune homme. Cependant, les Uchiha ne se souciaient pas vraiment de ce que clamait leur fils, ils pensaient seulement à une énième rébellion contre leur autorité et la société dans laquelle ils vivaient. Ils savaient leur fils teigneux et indomptable sur certains sujets. C'est pourquoi ils avaient voulu repartir de zéro, dans cette « communauté » hors-normes que Mikoto avait jugée parfaite en tant que nouvel environnement pour sa bien-aimée progéniture. Mais au final, rien n'avait l'air de plaire à l'adolescent.

Quand le moteur se coupa, le corbeau soupira. Bien parti pour faire son habituel insensible, il resta cloîtré dans la berline. La demeure était belle, indéniablement. Spacieuse, raffinée, onéreuse. _A leur image. _Après quelques ronchonnements de sa mère, il daigna sortir de la voiture. Il revêtit son masque d'indifférence, en profitant pour dégourdir ses membres après de longues heures de trajet. Le soleil agressa ses yeux anthracite, alors que sa peau semblait subitement brûler. _La Californie... Mais quelle idée, quelle idée !_ Les paupières plissées et perdu dans ses pensées, il fit vagabonder son regard sur l'allée fleurie et les pelouses parfaitement entretenues.

« NARUTO ! »

Sorti de sa contemplation, Sasuke aperçut plusieurs mètres plus loin une silhouette se précipitant vers la maison en face de la sienne. Il fronça les sourcils. Du peu qu'il voyait, ce blond n'avait pas l'air de faire partie du décor... Jean délavé, simple débardeur, chaussures on ne peut plus usées, il était l'antinomie parfaite de l'image que voulait donner cette communauté. Quelque part, il fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être libre de ses faits et gestes. Un instant plus tard, leur regard entrèrent en contact, et il frémit.

Ce jeune homme marginal piquait étrangement, et incroyablement la curiosité de l'albâtre.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques commentaires sur vos avis et/ou suggestions, cela fait toujours avancer l'auteur. (:

Ah et aussi ! Pour l'histoire des PDV divergents, c'est uniquement pour ce chapitre. Je ferai un récit plus omniscient par la suite.

Ja na!

- _Silivrenelya_


	3. Chapitre II

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 2. Oui oui, vous aussi vous avez remarqué, comme me l'a si bien fait remarquer _ContreInverse_, la limace en moi a mis le turbo !

Enjoy !

* * *

« Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de _ne pas_ aller espionner la fille de M. Jones, Naruto ? Mh ? »

Le blondinet se tenait sur le seuil de son salon spacieux et moderne, le visage baissé mais un sourire libertin au coin des lèvres.

« C'est sûr, c'est pas toi qui dois te farcir la vieille Jones après ! Et vas-y que je te fais un discours sur la pudeur, le respect de l'intimité, et bla et bla et bla ! Franchement Naru, je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça. Et puis... Elle est pas si belle que ça cette fille... »

Naruto laissa échapper un rire franc en redressant la tête. Il regarda son parrain et tuteur avec entrain, avant de lui répondre :

« C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu _fade_... Mmh, ou peut-être qu'il lui manque... _Quelque chose_ pour te plaire, n'est-ce pas mon vieux Jiraiya ? »

En disant ces mots, le blond mima de généreuses courbes au niveau de ses pectoraux. Il rit de plus belle et son parrain ne put que le suivre, à découvert. Décidément, ce gamin le connaissait comme sa poche, depuis tout ce temps.

Jiraiya était un écrivain de renom à la retraite. Doté d'une farouche envie de déracinement « post-société-show-business » comme il aimait l'appeler, il avait décidé de s'installer dans cette résidence quelque peu étrange mais calme à son goût. Il ne voyait pas plus loin que cela, c'est pourquoi Naruto l'appréciait autant. Jiraiya avait recueilli son filleul après que les parents du petit, alors âgé de douze ans, fussent emportés lors d'un ouragan proche de la côte, chose malheureusement courante en Amérique du Nord. Le petit blond avait fini de grandir à ses côtés et le considérait comme un grand-père, un conseiller et un parrain. Il était sa seule famille. Mais ils se débrouillaient très bien à eux deux, et se suffisaient amplement.

Naruto prit une bouteille de lait dans le frigidaire et but au goulot, sous les ronchonnements de Jiraiya. Après un autre gloussement, il se carapata dans sa chambre à l'étage, histoire de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il se vautra sur son lit, puis glissa ses mains sous son crâne, le regard au plafond. _Cet asiat' était vraiment étrange... Mais loin d'être repoussant !_ Oui car, autant la vue d'une jolie femme lui plaisait, autant celle d'un homme l'émoustillait également. Il était juste un jeune homme amateur de belles choses et de belles mœurs, autant féminines, que masculines. Et il ne le cachait pas. Combien de fois avait-il semé la pagaille dans la communauté pour des histoires de coucheries ? Bien trop pour s'en rappeler. Une fois c'est avec une jolie fille prude, une autre c'est avec le _petit-ami_ de cette même fille ! Il en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs aux résidents, mais il ne s'en souciait guère, car c'était là son moyen de manifestation, de contestation même, envers ces gens trop peureux pour aller mettre un seul orteil hors de leur nid douillettement doré. Il ne se plaignait pas, car il aimait ce mode de vie. Il avouait facilement qu'il n'avait jamais manqué de rien, mais avait gardé des valeurs essentielles et fondamentales pour ne jamais se laisser avoir par les gros billets. Il était resté humble, intègre.

Il inspira un grand coup et se releva, l'esprit du chasseur activé. _Trouver une excuse pour aller sonner chez les voisins_. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. _Quoi de mieux que la bonne vieille méthode du gâteau de bienvenue ? _Le blond se releva d'un bond et dévala les marches.

« Jiraiyaaaaa ! Dis-moi qu'il reste un fondant au chocolat _intact_ ou je te lapide à coups de crottes de buffle ! »

Naruto déboula dans la cuisine et ouvrit tous les tiroirs, pour en ressortir d'un air vainqueur un plat rond et visiblement entièrement rempli. Il fit son plus beau sourire à son tuteur qui avait du mal à rassembler ses esprits, les sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation.

« T'inquiète papi, j'te l'ramènerai ton plat. Et avec un _bel_ asiat' tout neuf en prime ! »

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, son filleul courrait déjà en direction de la grande demeure en face de chez eux.

Reprenant son souffle et se réarrangeant, Naruto, son plat à la main et un sourire éclatant sur le visage, sonna à la porte de ses nouveaux voisins. Après quelques secondes d'attente, un cliquetis familier se fit entendre et la porte s'entrouvrit sur la femme du foyer. Alors qu'il inspirait pour parler, il fut interrompu par celle-ci :

« Non merci nous n'achetons rien, au revoir ! »

Naruto resta un petit moment coi, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il entendit de manière étouffée la même voix féminine dire « Doux Jésus ! Je croyais que cette résidence ne laissait pas entrer _n'importe qui_ ! » avant de s'éloigner avec un claquement de talons assuré. Le blond déglutit lentement et fronça les sourcils. _Pardon ? N'importe qui ?_ Il baissa le regard et se détailla. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il faisait tache en face de cette femme, mais quand même ! _On renvoie pas les gens comme des malpropres comme ça !_

Il se recula légèrement et descendit les quelques marches du perron à reculons. Il leva les yeux et tomba sur un visage blafard qui le scrutait depuis la fenêtre du premier étage. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et entreprit de grands gestes en sa direction, lui intimant plus ou moins ridiculement d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. Au premier abord, il avait plutôt l'impression de passer pour un malade mental, mais après quelques essais et quelques suées, la fenêtre s'ouvrit enfin. Naruto soupira de soulagement et réenclencha son sourire.

« Eh toi ! Sasuke c'est ça ? Ça baigne ? Dis euh, tu pourrais dire à ta mère que j'suis pas un clochard et que j'apporte juste un cadeau de bienvenue ? Pas qu'on soit voisin mais bon... »

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottements, où le blond crut qu'il allait fondre sous le soleil cuisant, mais après un instant de silence, Sasuke disparut de sa fenêtre et Naruto entendit le cliquetis de la porte une nouvelle fois.

Le brun se devait de rester de marbre devant l'objet de sa curiosité, c'est pourquoi il ouvrit au blond avec un visage impassible. L'autre, en revanche, revint en trottinant vers le porche et s'appuya au chambranle de l'entrée.

- Hey ! Je m'appelle Naruto, je suis ton nouveau voisin ! Ravi de te rencontrer, dit-il avec un sourire plus discret en tendant la main.

- Sasuke. »

Le jeune asiatique regardait la grande main bronzée d'un air septique, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Le blond se mordit la lèvre et eut soudain un éclair de « clairvoyance » :

« Oh euh .. ! J'suis désolé, 'fin j'veux dire, c'est p't'être pas comme ça que vous vous saluez, euh, entre chinois quoi, 'fin... »

Naruto fit alors une courbette devant un Sasuke qui eut du mal à réprimer un rire face au comique de la scène. Au final, il eut pitié du blond et, redressant fièrement la tête, il déclara d'un ton solennel :

« Je suis _Japonais_, pas Chinois. Et nous comprenons très bien les... _Coutumes_ des pays Occidentaux. » avant de tendre la main à son tour et serrer celle de l'Américain. L'asiatique sentit une chaleur courir le long de son bras et inspira profondément. Un très mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pâles, alors que leurs regards se croisaient. L'un était nuit, l'autre était azur.

Après ce court instant d'échange, ils séparèrent leurs mains et Sasuke regarda plus intensivement le gâteau de Naruto.

« Ahh, on aime les bonnes choses à c'que je vois hein ? », déclara le doré avec un sourire retrouvé.

Il eut un autre étirement des lèvres de la part du corbeau en guise de réponse.

« Entre, je t'en prie », lui répondit l'opalin en s'écartant de la porte d'entrée.

Le blond n'attendit pas plus longtemps et entra dans la demeure des nouveaux venus. Il émit un petit sifflement d'admiration devant les vieux meubles japonais, les hauts plafonds et le bois lustré s'étendant devant lui.

- Fais pas gaffe à la déco, ma mère a toujours eu une fâcheuse tendance à tout miser sur le bling bling et le paraître.

- Bahh, elle sera pas trop dépaysée par ici alors., lâcha l'ambré en se dévissant le cou pour apercevoir tous les objets de valeur exposés aux quatre coins de la maison.

Sasuke émit un petit rire d'approbation, jetant des regards furtifs en direction de Naruto. _Bon, apparemment, ils étaient dans la même galère tous les deux, ils avaient pas choisi d'être là._

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine toute équipée, et le blond put poser son gâteau sur la table en verre au centre de la pièce. Sasuke prit deux chaises et les plaça en face l'une de l'autre, juxtaposant le meuble transparent. Après avoir pris un couteau et s'être bien installés, ils se servirent chacun une part dans des assiettes de porcelaine chinoise. Le doré n'avait jamais vu d'aussi grandes collections, et pourtant il en connaissait un paquet. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et la mère refit son entrée. Elle afficha une moue surprise en revoyant Naruto dans sa cuisine.

- Sasuke, pourquoi as-tu fait entrer ce... Cet _homme_ chez nous ? Ce n'est pas approp...

- C'est notre nouveau _voisin_, _Maman_., coupa le brun avec un air blasé.

Le blond se leva rapidement et tendit la main à Mikoto, qui haussa bien haut les sourcils.

- Oh, euh. Euh...

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Naruto, lui répondit-il du tac-au-tac avec un sourire charmeur. Et ne vous en faîtes pas pour tout à l'heure, _j'ai l'habitude_., finit-il avec un clin d'œil à son intention.

La femme serra la main du bronzé et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Sasuke laissa échapper un long soupir. _Décidément, elle tombait à chaque fois dans le panneau._ Les apparences sont loin de tout dire et tout faire en ces temps.

Mikoto repartit, laissant les deux jeunes seuls dans la cuisine. Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis le blond reprit la parole :

- Et sinon euh, qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?

- … Pas mal de trucs.

- … Mais encore ?, insista l'ambré en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Et bien... La position de mes parents, leur envie de « changer d'air », mon comportement, bla, bla, bla..., répondit l'albâtre après un énième soupir. Très bon ton gâteau au fait, précisa-t-il en montrant sa part.

- Oh euh merci. Mais euh, comment ça ton comportement ?, insista le blond.

Le corbeau eut une seconde d'hésitation, scrutant le blond. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

- Je suis chiant avec tout le monde, je fais des conneries, je suis insolent envers mes professeurs, entre autres. Je... On va dire que j'ai certaines facilités, et aller en cours ça m'emmerde, alors je le fais savoir.

- Haha woah, pas mal le combo ! T'veux dire que, genre, t'es un surdoué ?

- … On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Woah, tu dois être une putain d'tête !

- Euh, ouais, enfin ça dépend.

- Et genre, c'est quoi les conneries qu'tu fais ?

- Uhh... Pas mal de trucs.

- Alleeeez ! Genre par exemple faire des trucs louches avec des filles dans les toilettes hein ?, s'exclama le blond avec un grand sourire.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Sasuke haussa l'un de ses sourcils et regarda Naruto.

- Avec quelques nuances oui..., lui répondit-il.

Le doré parut septique.

- Quelles _genres_ de nuances ?

Il y eut un autre silence. Le brun se passa la langue sur les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Il les releva dans un raclement de gorge et dit :

- Du genre que je... Je suis pas trop euh... _Filles_.

- T'es pas trop fille ben encore heureux t'es un gars ! Haha t'es « pas trop fille », t'es un marrant t- _ATTENDS !, _s'exclama le blond en le montrant subitement du doigt. Attends attends attends, t'es pas trop filles dans le sens, euh, pas trop _chasseur de_ _gente féminine_ ?

- … C'est ça.

Naruto mit quelques instants de plus à digérer la nouvelle. Dès leur première discussion, il _savait_ qu'il pourrait peut-être s'amuser un peu avec lui... Tout ceci prenait une tournure vraiment très intéressante...

Ne se laissant pas submerger pour autant, le blond remit son éternel sourire en coin et regarda Sasuke.

- Tu devais vraiment t'emmerder alors... Crois-moi, à Rolling Hills Unified High School, tu vas t'éclater. Des bourges partout, des règles à la con, et des semblants de champs soit-disant sans clôture alors que tout est grillagé pour empêcher les fils à papa d'aller fumer leur herbe à cent mille avec les chevaux.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, laissant filtrer juste un mince sourire. Il s'adossa aisément à sa chaise et répondit :

- Génial, tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé pour mes études.

- Ouaip ginette. Et puis, désolé mais, du gibier d'ton bord, y en n'a pas des masses. Déjà que les races sont triées et filtrées au millième près, alors l'orientation sexuelle, laisse tomber. D'ailleurs, vous êtes les seuls asiat' de tout Rolling Hills. Joyeux Noël. Dis-moi, t'aurais pas une clope par hasard ?

Le corbeau fut surpris du changement de sujet immédiat de la part de son interlocuteur, mais n'en fit pas la remarque. Il lui répondit juste par la négative.

- Arf, pas grave. Tfaçons fallait qu'j'aille m'en acheter. Oh et aussi, t'as quel âge du coup ?

- 18. Et toi ?

- 19.

- Redoublant ?

- Ouais, glandeur surtout.

Sasuke rit une nouvelle fois et poursuivit :

- Nous serons donc dans la même classe à la rentrée ?

- Aahh non mon p'tit. J'ai fini moi, et j'y r'tournerai plus jamais ! J'passe mon mois d'août comme n'importe quel autre mois de vacances.

- Pas mal... Je t'envie.

Naruto laissa échapper un ricanement.

- Ohh non, crois-moi.

L'albâtre fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer, puis il fallut que Sasuke aille finir de ranger ses affaires, alors ils se séparèrent et Naruto rentra chez lui. Les mains dans les poches de son éternel jean délavé, il portait ce sourire en coin en signe de victoire.

Il avait trouvé là un spécimen des plus intéressants et surtout, des plus _attirants_.

* * *

Et voilà, deuxième chapitre terminé !

.

PS :Lorsque j'ai posté le prologue ainsi que le premier chapitre, les views ont vraiment dépassé mes espérances, et j'étais très contente. Cependant, j'ai été tristement surprise de constater que, même si les views montaient, les avis ne pleuvaient pas... N'allez surtout pas croire que je cherche à faire monter mon nombre de reviews juste comme ça. Non, j'aime vraiment beaucoup savoir ce que les gens pensent de mon histoire, que ce soit en bien ou en mal d'ailleurs, cela permet vraiment, et j'insiste, à l'auteur de prendre du recul et noter des points cruciaux.

Enfin bref. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

Bisous !

✤ Silivrenelya ✤


	4. Chapitre III

Un _énoooorme_ **MERCI** pour cet accueil plus que chaleureux envers cette histoire ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour poster le plus régulièrement possible, même si quelques retards peuvent arriver... Je vous présente d'avance mes excuses !

Pour les revieweurs anonymes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une adresse où je puisse vous répondre (si vous en avez envie bien sûr) !

Autre petite chose! Sur mon profil, je publie les liens d'images qui pourraient correspondre avec la fic, donc n'hésitez pas à y jetez un petit coup d'œil régulièrement. (:

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (désolée, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais j'essaie de les rendre plus longs au fur et à mesure!), ainsi qu'une bonne journée !

(PS: c'était mon dernier chapitre d'avance, après, ce sera du "au jour le jour"... Je suis désolée, j'essaierez de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop tarder à chaque fois! Les choses sérieuses vont commencer mouehe)

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Le mois d'août défila à une vitesse folle. Les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient à merveille, au grand damne des parents de Sasuke et à la joie de Jiraiya, qui ne cessait de faire des allusions douteuses mais véridiques sur ce petit asiatique. Ils pensaient se cerner de plus en plus, mais chacun savait que l'autre gardait une part cachée, une partie d'eux qu'ils ne voulaient pas montrer et plutôt enfouir au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Cette gêne dans le regard des autres parents, ce dégoût même dans les prunelles de certaines personnes. Ainsi que la moquerie, la méchanceté dans les yeux des jeunes, des ados cons et riches. _Des ados formatés à l'image de leurs parents parfaits._

La rentrée arriva à grands pas et Naruto appréhendait pour Sasuke. Il appréciait vraiment le garçon, mais ignorait comment il allait pouvoir réagir aux réflexions des anciens élèves. Des clans, toujours des clans, même parmi les plus huppés il en existe. Ce sont les pires.

- Alors ceux-là là-bas, tu les vois ? Ben tu les approches pas. Fin si tu les approches, ils te démontent, donc tu restes loin, _kapish_ ?

Sasuke hocha la tête. Ils étaient tous deux devant le grand portail azur de Rolling Hill Unified High School. Un lundi de rentrée. Plusieurs lycéens les dévisageaient mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention. _L'habitude_. La sonnerie retentit et la masse de jeunes s'amplifia devant les portes en fer.

- 'Z'auraient _au moins_ pu faire restaurer c'foutu portail, avec tout l'fric qu'on lui donne à c'lycée..., maugréa Naruto en jetant et écrasant sa cigarette sous sa vieille Vans.

L'albâtre ricana et se tourna vers le blond, un sourcil haussé. Il lui lança d'un ton railleur :

- Allez, avoue que ça te manque de plus y retourner.

- Bien sûûûr, j'donnerais n'importe quoi pour revoir les _sales tronches de tous ces jolis bovins dorés que j'adore_ !

L'ambré avait volontairement haussé la voix sur ses derniers mots, et plusieurs lycéens se retournaient et commentaient dans leur barbe inexistante, l'air supérieur et méprisant. Naruto se laissa rire un bon coup devant les réactions attendues et s'adressa à Sasuke.

- Allez, va en cours le môme. On s'retrouve à midi !

Et sur ces paroles il claqua les fesses de Sasuke dans un grand éclat de rire alors que le brun rougit jusqu'aux oreilles devant le regard médusé de certains étudiants. Le plus jeune partit en direction des bâtiments scolaire, alors que l'aîné se dirigea à l'opposé, s'adossant au mur d'en face. Il s'alluma une énième cigarette, alors que son sourire en coin restait vissé sur son visage.

(...)

La cloche retentit une dernière fois, alors que les lycéens sortaient par ce même portail. Il y avait une agitation peu habituelle parmi ces étudiants, certains riaient trop fort, d'autres chuchotaient trop bas en le regardant. Naruto fronça les sourcils. De plus en plus de fils à papa le scrutaient. Oui, c'était la teigne de l'année dernière, alors quoi ? Non, il ne portait pas les mêmes costards que tout le monde, et alors ? Il plissa les yeux et attendit l'arrivée de Sasuke. Il arriva dans les derniers. Et il avait un énorme coquard à l'œil droit.

Lorsqu'il vit la blessure du brun, Naruto jeta rapidement sa cigarette et s'approcha à grands pas de lui.

- Sas'ke.. !

Mais le brun ne le regarda pas, et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas pressé. Le blond s'efforça de le suivre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sas', qu'est-ce qu'y t'est arrivé ? Sas' répond-moi _s'il te plaît_.

Le corbeau tourna son œil meurtri vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. D'une voix sèche mais que Naruto perçut comme légèrement tremblante, le brun lui lança :

- _Cesse_ de me suivre, Naruto.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre mais ne céda pas. Il suivit Sasuke et le rattrapa.

- Bordel Sasuke, mais qu'est-ce qu'y te prend ! Répond-moi _merde_ ! Sas-

- J'suis le petit nouveau alors j'ai pris, c'est tout. Tu as _juste_ oublié de me préciser ce _point, _répondit-il d'un ton sec.

- Qu... Quoi ? Non c'est pas vrai, y a jamais eu de bizutage pour les nouveaux c'est... Sasuke dis-moi la _vérité_.

Il n'eut pas de réponse jusqu'à leur arrivée chez eux. Naruto suivit le corbeau jusqu'au porche dans un silence pesant. Enfin, Sasuke se retourna vers le blond. Il leva les yeux vers lui, et s'humidifia les lèvres.

- Ils m'ont vu avec toi.

- Quoi ?

- T'as très bien entendu. La bande que tu disais de pas approcher. Ils m'ont vu avec toi, et comme ils semblaient pas trop t'aimer, ils sont venus me voir. J'ai essayé de les éviter, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Ils... Ils m'ont parlé de toi.

Sasuke se racla la gorge et plissa ses yeux ancrés dans les saphirs de l'ambré. Celui-ci l'encouragea à continuer, ce que le brun fit.

- Ils ont cité pas mal de gens et, euh... Ils ont dit en gros que t'étais un coureur de jupons, et aussi de euh... Caleçons...

Un lourd silence s'installa. Puis un premier étouffement parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Sasuke. _C'est pas vrai, il se foutait de lui ou quoi ?_ Enfin, Naruto éclata d'un rire tonitruant, se tenant le ventre. Après de longues secondes, le blond s'essuya le coin des yeux et regarda Sasuke.

- _Coureur de caleçons_ hein ? Haaahaha c'est pas vrai, ils ont vraiment rien trouvé d'mieux !

- C'est pas drôle Naruto !

- Oh que si c'est drôle ! Ok tu t'es fait lever par des brutes, mais eh, au moins ça te forge mh ?

- _Naruto !_

- Quoi ? T'es déçu parce que j'avais oublié d'te dire que j'étais aussi d'ton bord ? 'Scuse moi hein ! Hahh là là, ces cons sont vraiment encore plus cons que c'que j'croyais.

Sasuke poussa un soupir excédé. _Comment osait-il rire de sa situation ? Il s'était fait laminer par des fils de bourges juste parce qu'il fréquentait le plus gros connard briseur de cœurs qui existe !_

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu leur avais fait au juste, pour qu'ils te détestent autant ?

- Oh, trois fois rien-

- _Naruto_.

- _Bon,_ j'ai p't'être _un peu_ fricoté avec deux ou trois d'leurs copines, c'est bon, où est le mal ? _Franchement_ ces jeunes... Tain ça m'donne envie d'fumer tout ça moi.

- T'es pas croyable.

- Mhm.

Le blond regarda Sasuke en coin tandis qu'il s'allumait une énième cigarette. En recrachant la fumée, il ferma les yeux. Alors qu'il rangeait son briquet dans sa poche, son téléphone vibra. Il le sortit et jeta un coup d'oeil a l'écran. Il fronça instantanément les sourcils et marmonna entre sa clope :

- Et meeerde, les ennuis commencent. J'dois y aller, on se voit après !

Et il s'éclipsa en trottinant vers sa maison juste en face. Sasuke soupira profondément et s'adossa à sa porte d'entrée. Les yeux fermés, il tenta de se remémorer les moments passés avec Naruto. Il appréciait sa compagnie, mais il lui avait caché quelque chose que lui-même lui avait révélé lors de leur toute première discussion. _Peut-être n'en était-il pas aussi fier..?_ Il ne savait pas, et l'ignorance est la pire des choses. Tout ce qu'il savait, il l'avait entendu de la bouche de brutes qui l'avaient tabassé. Juste pour avoir fréquenté le blond... Il avait dû faire bien pire que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître... Avoir fricoté avec les copines des autres... _Non mais j'vous jure... _Peut-être même les copains.. ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce ne serait pas tout à fait impossible. Certains bons gros hétéros ne supporteraient pas de se voir attirés par l'autre côté du miroir... Il n'empêche que son œil le faisait souffrir et que s'il ne mettait pas de suite quelque chose dessus, il allait avoir une sacrée surprise d'ici demain. Dans un énième soupir, il ouvrit la porte, l'esprit encore embrumé par ces événements.

* * *

Review ? *w*

✤ Silivrenelya ✤


	5. Chapitre IV

**Hello !  
**Voici le **chapitre 4** de _Gated Communities_, les choses sérieuses commencent mouahaaa ! Encore **merci** pour vos reviews, chacune d'elles me touchent et je prends plaisir à vous répondre !

D'ailleurs, je me répète, mais pour les **revieweurs anonymes**, laissez-moi une adresse pour que je puisse vous répondre ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, checkez mes propres reviews sur le chapitre concerné, il est fort probable que je vous eusse répondus ici !

Et dernière petite chose, n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur **mon profil** qui est très souvent mis à jour, j'y publie **une image par chapitre** correspondant au style/caractère des personnages de cette fiction ! (;

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances... *peur*

_Mouah !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- Aaallô ?

- Espèce d'enfoiré.

Le blond étira un large sourire en coin et tira une longue latte de sa cigarette.

- Temari, quelle bonne surprise. Toujours aussi en forme à c'que j'vois. Quel mauvais vent t'amène ?

- Joue pas à ça avec moi, tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Mmmh, nope. Attends j'réfléchis. Tu t'es encore faite larguée ? Tes vibros te suffisent plus alors tu reviens vers moi ?

- Connard, toi t'es toujours aussi pourri.

- Moi au moins ça se répercute pas sur mes tuyauteries si tu vois c'que j'veux dire.

- Alors c'est ça hein, tu prends de l'assurance parce que tu t'es trouvé un nouveau jouet...

- Aahhh, nous y voilà. Pourquoi ça _m'étonne_ pas. Tu viens faire la "voix du peuple" en essayant par la même occasion de grappiller mes quelques miettes. J'vois que t'as toujours pas digéré l'épisode Gaara toi.

- Je t'interdis de parler de mon frère ! C'est pas parce que _Monsieur_ fait n'importe quoi et couche avec tout le monde que-

- Hahaha MOI je couche avec tout le monde ? Woho, j'ose même pas imaginer comment toi tu te vois alors ! Enfin bref. Désolé d'avoir préféré ton frère à toi Temari, c'est la vie et j'suis pas le dernier connard qu'tu croiseras. Et ma vie sentimentale va très bien merci.

- Peu importe. Tout c'que j'te dis c'est qu't'as intérêt a t'méfier si tu veux pas qu'il vous arrive un truc, à toi et à ta fiancée. Tu viendras pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu.

- Ouais ouais, t'en fais pas va, j'ai l'habitude des coups de putes, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ça, j'te laisse et bon vent le gay, te fais pas trop matraquer, ce serait dommage pour ton si joli visage.

La tonalité résonna et l'adolescent ricana légèrement, puis soupira profondément. Il jeta son mégot derrière lui et se passa la main sur le visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : Sasuke devait finir les cours d'ici une demie heure, le blond se mit donc en chemin pour le lycée.  
Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'incident du coquard, et Naruto pensait que c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Il s'entendait à merveille avec le brun et ils faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble, comme des gamins. _En un peu plus virils tout de même._ Mais voilà qu'une ex frustrée et mal lunée venait l'emmerder avec ses fréquentations. _Ah, ben oui, ici c'est pas la ville normale, ici tout se sait._ Les gens appréciaient guère le blond, il n'entrait dans aucune case, ne se conformait à aucune règle, et en plus de cela, il "pervertissait" les jeunes du voisinage, filles comme garçons. Jiraiya riait bien quand il entendait les échos des dernières frasques de son filleul, mais il s'en fichait bien. Tant que Naruto ne se plaignait pas de ces commentaires, alors tout allait bien.  
Le jeune américain soupira une nouvelle fois. _Ces jeunes bourges étaient vraiment pires que la peste ou le choléra. Rien ne les tue et tout les nourrit. Incroyable._  
Arrivé devant l'imposant bâtiment scolaire, Naruto ne se laissa pas perturber par les regards insistants de certains lycéens. Il s'adossa contre un mur et alluma son éternel briquet ainsi qu'une énième cigarette.  
Il y eut du mouvement autour de lui, et une jeune fille brune s'aventura à ses côtés.

- Euh, excuse moi, tu... tu es bien Naruto ?

L'interpellé tourna son regard vers la lycéenne. Il haussa un sourcil et se redressa.

- Ouaip m'dam ! Un problème ?

- Et bien en fait euh.., commença-t-elle en se triturant les mains. Comment dire.. je.. je crois que ton... camarade, a quelques problèmes ici...

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Les autres lycéens commençaient à les scruter plus fermement.

- Quel genre de problèmes..?

- Et bien il... il se fait souvent _embêter_ par d'autres jeunes que tu.. enfin que tu fréquentais.

- C'est bizarre, il m'avait dit qu'il était ceinture noire de j'sais plus trop quel truc chintok... Gaara fait partie du lot ?

- Euh... oui, je crois bien...

- ... Ok.

- Eh, reviens..!

Le blond s'avança vers l'immense portail rouillé et plaça une main, puis deux sur les bouts de ferraille. Pas très solide tout ça. Il tira un bon coup et les barres gémirent atrocement sous ses tortures. Le jeune homme entendait des chuchotements derrière lui, des commentaires plus ou moins désobligeants sur ses comportements antérieurs ou bien ses frasques passées, et même son rapprochement avec Sasuke. Il serra les dents et ne dit rien, ayant seulement le brun à l'esprit.  
Il tordit quelques barres rouillées et se faufila entre celles ci. Il savait que le lycée avait un système de caméras, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne avant l'arrivée des auxiliaires d'éducation. _Auxiliaires de chichon ouais.._  
Il arriva dans les couloirs et se repéra assez vite. De nombreux souvenirs vinrent inonder sa mémoire, mais il essaya de ne pas se laisser submerger. Il entendit alors des éclats de voix provenant de l'une des salles de classe. Il plissa les yeux et, replaçant son mégot entre ses lèvres, colla son oreille à la porte.

- Ça t'a pas suffit les dernières fois tapette ? Hein la folle, tu fais quoi tous les soirs avec ce dégeu d'Naruto ? Tu lui apprends des techniques salaces chinoises et lui y t'fait vivre l'American Dream au lit ? Haha z'êtes vraiment gore sérieux-

- Pardon d'déranger, chuis un peu en retard.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce. Naruto venait de faire son entrée, jetant et écrasant son mégot sur le sol lustré de la classe. Il scruta les élèves, pour tomber dans le regard noir et enragé de Sasuke, mais qui pourtant semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens.  
Le blond ignora le dégoût dans les yeux du professeur et des autres adolescents, haussant un sourcil. Il s'avança lentement vers le brun, mais arrivé au centre de la salle, il sentit quelque chose heurter son dos. Il se stoppa et, d'un air blasé, se retourna pour découvrir l'auteur de ce lancer pas totalement franc.

- _Gaara_, quel _plaisir_ de te revoir. Ta sœur m'a téléphoné tout a l'heure, elle a l'air de se porter comme un charme. Enfin, un charme se nourrissant exclusivement de sperme, mais ce n'est qu'un détail n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques chuchotements choqués retentirent autour d'eux, alors que le visage du lycéen en face de Naruto se fermait rapidement. En effet, le blond avait un atout indéniable concernant Gaara. Personne, à part Temari, n'était au courant de leur petite aventure, et le jeune rouquin tenait à ce que cela reste bien caché de tous. L'américain étira un sourire en coin et s'humidifia les lèvres. Le roux prit soudain un air calme et mesquin.

- Naruto. Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant ma chère sœur. Comme c'est mignon, tu es venu chercher ton petit copain à la sortie des cours. Je parie qu'il doit avoir un sacré beau-

- JE te conseille de t'arrêter là avant de le regretter mon p'tit gars. Tu n'sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles, comme la plupart d'entre vous d'ailleurs.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la salle qui retenait son souffle, puis reprit.

- Maintenant, si t'es un homme, ce dont je doute fortement, tu régleras tes comptes humblement en dehors de ces _jolis_ petits murs.

Le blond haussa ensuite un sourcil de défi envers le roux et leva un peu plus sa tête. Il se savait gagnant, il était confiant. Toutefois, Gaara poussa sa chaise et s'avança vers Naruto. Cependant il ne s'arrêta pas devant lui. Il le contourna, et d'un geste rapide attrapa Sasuke par le col de son polo marine. L'américain eut un accroc dans son souffle et plissa les yeux, amorçant un affront vers les deux lycéens.  
Le professeur, quant à lui, ne bougeait pas, mais l'on pouvait clairement voir que cette situation l'amusait. Et oui, ici il ne se passait pas grand chose, alors un peu d'animation, tout degrés de connerie confondu, n'était jamais de trop.

- Gaara, t'es pas assez con pour jouer à Rambo, du moins je l'pensais. Alors tu vas le lâcher car il n'y est absolument pour rien.

- Il n'a rien a faire ici, point ba– ahh !

Le rouquin ne put finir sa phrase. Sasuke lui avait fait une magnifique prise de karaté, qui lui fit immédiatement lâcher prise. La grâce et la fermeté qu'il dégagea en cet instant firent frissonner Naruto. Profitant de la confusion générale et d'un lycéen colérique et blessé, ils déguerpirent rapidement. Le blond prit fermement l'asiatique par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. L'adrénaline coulait dans leurs veines et leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Avant de sortir complètement de la classe, l'américain se retourna vers Gaara (qui se tenait majestueusement l'entre-jambe) et lança d'un air sarcastique :

- Ah et, il est _Japonais_, pas Chinois.

Ils sortirent du lycée en courant, les grilles s'étant ouvertes avec la sonnerie. Une fois à l'extérieur de l'établissement, Naruto fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait s'arrêter. Il voulait courir, encore et encore, Sasuke avec lui. Celui-ci se sentait dans le même état, et l'adrénaline encore fraîche lui donnait une vitesse de course jamais atteinte auparavant. Les deux jeunes couraient et riaient, main dans la main, à travers les espaces verts, les écoles, les lotissements, devant le regard ahuri mais aussi distant et dégoûté des habitants de la Communauté.  
Ils arrivèrent finalement aux limites de Rolling Hills. Seuls des champs, à perte de vue, leur noyaient la vision. Naruto s'arrêta et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Bordel, j'savais pas qu'j'avais Bruce Lee dans mon entourage ! Merde Sasuke, c'était épique ! T'as foutu un K.O à Gaara ! Hahaha mon dieu j'm'en remettrai jamais.

- Hé, je t'avais dit que j'avais fait beaucoup de sports de combat.

- Ouais mais même ! C'est toujours impressionnant d'te voir à l'œuvre! C'est, c'est... J'sais pas, c'est juste beau. _Gracieux_ j'dirais.

Sasuke le regarda d'un air dubitatif avant que les deux jeunes ne se remettent à rire.  
C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte que leurs mains étaient toujours entrelacées. Étroitement entrelacées.  
Une sensation de gêne remplaça alors instantanément l'atmosphère fébrile. Naruto regarda Sasuke tandis que celui-ci, essoufflé, regardait leurs doigts liés. L'américain sentit tout a coup une remontée d'adrénaline encore plus forte. Son cœur tentait de sortir de sa poitrine alors qu'il détaillait vraiment pour la première fois les traits superbement fins de l'asiatique. Un sourire espiègle vint naître sur ses lèvres et, sans plus réfléchir, il s'avança d'un pas rapide et plaça sa main libre sur la nuque du brun, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles du lycéen.  
Le temps s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes. Le blond se colla un peu plus à Sasuke, prenant une plus profonde inspiration, les yeux clos. Il se sentait indéniablement hors limites, libre. Il avait déjà ressenti cela auparavant, mais pas aussi intensément qu'à cet instant précis.  
Sasuke savait que cela devait arriver. Il l'avait senti. Il l'avait redouté. Il appréciait beaucoup Naruto et s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec lui. Mais il savait que le blond cachait bien plus de choses qu'il ne voulait le faire croire, et il en entendait assez au lycée pour se méfier de lui. Oui mais voilà, il commençait a s'attacher à ce garçon hors norme et sans aucune barrière. La preuve quelques minutes plus tôt. Et il ne savait que choisir. Il doutait. Énormément. Il déposa finalement sa main libre sur le torse de Naruto avant de le repousser doucement. Il voulait au moins avoir l'opportunité de discuter avec lui de son passé.

- Naruto..., murmura-t-il le visage baissé une fois leurs lèvres séparées.

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais personne ne l'avait repoussé. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de capturer les prunelles du brun.

- Naruto s'il te plaît ne le vois pas comme un refus catégorique–

- Ouais, ben ça m'en a tout l'air, ricana-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Non ! Non... écoute, cette... Communauté est vraiment oppressante, et j'ai eu une chance incroyable de t'avoir rencontré. On s'entend vraiment bien et je suis super bien avec toi–

- Alors pourquoi non ?! On s'apprécie, on veut passer du bon temps ensemble, alors quoi ? On joue a la belote en faisant du tricot et c'est réglé ?

- Mais non..! Naruto le prend pas comme ça. C'est juste que–

- Que quoi ? Ça y est t'as appris que j'étais un connard briseur de cœurs alors t'as peur ? T'en fais pas j'fais pas dans la longue durée en règle générale.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et son regard se durcit. Quoi, il pensait qu'il était une énième minette amourachée ? Qu'il avait peur de ses sentiments ou il ne savait quoi ? Le blond ne connaissait pas l'asiatique non plus. Pas du tout même. Le brun répondit durement.

- Et bien moi non plus figure toi, mais c'est aussi parce qu'on s'est peut être trop précipités, tu ne crois pas ? On s'apprécie, on fait des conneries ensemble alors ça y est, on s'envoie en l'air ? Je ne crois pas non. Peut-être que j'ai raté un passage sur vos mœurs qui disait que vous, Américains, vous vous sautez dessus dès que vous en avez l'occasion.

- Ha ! Elle est bonne celle-là tiens ! Et puis, « trop précipités », pas mal aussi. Bon t'sais quoi laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. J'comprends.

- Mais–

- T'inquiète ginette laisse j'te dis ! On s'revoit bientôt princesse !

Sasuke resta figé sur place alors que Naruto repartait dans le sens inverse, l'air de rien. Le brun haussa les sourcils, interloqué.  
Il se tourna vers les larges portes et la verdure environnante marquant l'entrée de Rolling Hills. Il laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme et se passa la main sur le visage.

Quelle idée cette Communauté, _mais quelle idée !_

* * *

**Voilà !**

J'attends avec impatience vos réactions, ce chapitre est un peu plus long et les suivants le seront encore plus, puisque l'on entre dans le vif du sujet à partir d'ici ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous avez aimé, ce qui vous a déplu, bref, vos avis ! ᵒᴥᵒ _(kassdédi à He-s-One-Of-A-Kind pour ce megapedobear smiley qui nous correspond très bien *heuheuh*)_

Gros bisous, et à bientôt !

_- Sili ✤_


	6. Chapitre V

**Hello tout le monde !**

J'espère que pour ceux/celles qui sont scolarisé(e)s, votre rentrée s'est bien passée !

Allez, pour vous consoler un peu, voici le chapitre 5 de Gated Communities ! Et plus long que les autres en plus ! *fière*

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Les jours, puis les semaines, et finalement les mois passèrent à une vitesse folle. Sasuke continuait d'aller en cours mais son petit manège avait recommencé. Les professeurs n'étaient que des pions de plus dans une société qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes créée. Tout semblait faux, les enseignants le regardaient à peine, les élèves ne lui adressaient pas la parole à cause de ses fréquentations. Enfin, _sa_ fréquentation.

_Naruto. _

Le brun soupira en observant les flocons de neige virevolter à l'extérieur. Quatre mois. Quatre mois qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle du blond. Il s'était... Comme évanoui dans la nature. Pourtant, une Communauté comme celle-ci est certes grande, mais pas non plus du genre Tokyo. C'était comme si le jeune Américain avait décidé de s'en aller. La gorge du brun se serra en se focalisant sur ces pensées. Parti... _Pourquoi ? _Juste à cause de cette petite accroche au portail, la dernière fois ? Franchement, ils auraient pu en rediscuter comme de bons amis et mettre les choses au clair. Au lieu de cela, il faisait l'autruche et refusait de reparler au Japonais. Quelle immaturité.

Un second soupir franchit les lèvres de l'ébène. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement avoir disparu du jour au lendemain... _Si ?_

- TU VAS ME DIRE OÙ EST LE FRIC OUI ?!

Un énième coup projeta le visage du jeune homme violemment vers la droite. Il était attaché à une chaise rouillée et grinçante, sous la lumière froide et crue des néons. Son expression était surtout fatiguée, et d'immenses cernes alourdissaient son regard. Après une légère grimace, il laissa échapper un petit ricanement, puis regarda son agresseur :

- J'sais pas si t'es con ou que tu l'fais exprès, mais, mec. Réfléchis, juste, genre, deux s'condes ok ? T'peux faire ça ? On va dire qu'oui. Bon. Tu me tiens ici avec tes gentils compagnons depuis, quoi, une semaine ? Et j'te répète jour et nuit que j'sais rien. Tu penses pas que, j'sais pas, ptêtre que j'suis pas le bon gars, mh ?

L'homme en face de lui fronça fortement les sourcils et retroussa ses lèvres. Une expression furibonde abritait son visage. Il lui répondit hargneusement :

- Te fous pas d'ma gueule mon p'tit. On t'a jamais appris à respecter tes aînés ?! Et je sais que t'es dans l'coup. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai des infos sûres. Très sûres même.

Le blond fit une mine soucieuse. Pourquoi était-il ici, il n'en savait strictement rien. Comment, encore moins. Et à cause de qui... Même refrain. Il savait qu'il était dans un grand garage désaffecté, point barre. Ah si, et que, apparemment, il avait planqué de la coke un peu partout dans Rolling Hills... Oui, c'est marrant hein ? Parce qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien. Il haussa un sourcil, blasé. C'était encore un coup de ses exs ça, à coup sûr.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Dans quel merdier s'était-il encore foutu ? Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir au fond, et des bruits de pas s'avancer vers lui et son super interrogateur.

- Zabuza, laisse-le. On tirera rien de lui tfaçons. Ou en tout cas tant qu'on n'aura pas quelque chose pour le booster un peu.

L'homme en face du blond étira un large sourire carnassier. Le jeune lui lança un regard mauvais avant de s'adosser brusquement à sa chaise. Ses poignets lui faisaient un mal de chien, attachés par une vulgaire mais très épaisse corde. L'autre énergumène qui venait d'arriver continua :

- Et je pense que j'ai ce qu'il faut.

La respiration de Naruto s'accéléra. Il pria pour que Sasuke ne soit pas impliqué dans tout ça. Lui-même ne savait rien, alors pourquoi l'auraient-ils pris lui aussi ?

- Salut enfoiré.

Son coeur loupa un battement. En effet, ils n'avaient pas Sasuke. Mais ils avaient un allié. Qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, malheureusement. Il murmura entre ses dents :

- Neji...

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Lui qui avait gentiment accepté d'aider son ex quelques semaines auparavant, avec qui il était resté en bons termes. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il avait voulu s'aérer les idées après le refus de Sasuke. Il avait choisi un petit boulot de l'autre côté de la Communauté et n'était jamais retourné au lycée où dans les coins où lui et Sasuke avaient l'habitude d'aller. Pour dormir, il rentrait tard le soir et partait après que le brun soit parti au lycée (il avait toujours son emploi du temps). Même s'il n'osait se l'avouer, il était extrêmement ennuyé par l'attitude que Sasuke avait eu lors de leur petite escapade jusqu'au portail. Il avait voulu prendre un peu ses distances pour soigner sa (trop grande) fierté.

C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Neji, qui lui avait gentiment demandé de l'aider au magasin de ses parents, vu que la période des Fêtes avait commencé. Naruto, en bon gentleman, avait de suite accepté. _Mauvaise idée, apparemment_. Finalement, le blond s'en voulut. Neji était un riche héritier, qui pouvait s'acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin. _Même un peu de bonne farine, s'il le voulait_. L'américain eut un sourire en coin, avant de reprendre la parole :

- Et bien Neji, je ne te croyais pas aussi... Vicieux. Enfin, dans la vie de tous les jours du moins.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et haussa un sourcil plein de sous-entendus. L'albâtre aux longs cheveux rougit à vue d'œil et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Naruto ricana devant la réaction désirée. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et fixa le brun :

- Ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux.

- Je ne le suis pas !, s'exclama furieusement l'intéressé.

- Alors pourquoi tout ça ? Tu sais très bien qu'j'ai rien à voir là-dedans. C'est plutôt toi qui a un problème avec tes consommations, pas moi. Alors quoi ? Tu voulais juste un peu t'amuser ? Bravo, effet escompté, t'as vu ma gueule ?, répondit le blond d'un ton acerbe.

Le brun détailla un peu plus le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui. En effet, son arcade semblait avoir été ouverte et du sang séché s'étalait sur le côté droit de son visage tanné. Sa lèvre était également cramoisie. Il était bien amoché. Le coupable serra la mâchoire et jeta des éclairs aux deux malfaiteurs autour d'eux :

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas trop le défigurer.

Un éclat de rire retentit en écho dans le hangar, sous les regards effarés des autres. Naruto fit ensuite une petite grimace sous la douleur de sa plaie à la lèvre et regarda son ex en feignant un air boudeur :

- Oh, mon _pauvre _petit, les méchants Monsieurs ont _tout cassé _ton jouet...

Neji inspira profondément et se rapprocha rapidement du visage du blond. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux s'étrécirent. Il déclara d'une voix basse et rapide, que seul Naruto put entendre :

- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ton joli petit cul, Uzumaki. Comme tu le sais très bien, les rumeurs se répandent comme une traînée de poudre ici, et tout le monde est au courant de tes petites sauteries avec le nouveau. Estime-toi chanceux d'avoir été enfermé ici pendant une semaine, au moins tu étais loin de tous les autres.

- À la bonne heure ! T'es mon sauveur maintenant ?, cracha Naruto et le fixant droit dans les yeux, une haine sans fin ancrée dans ses prunelles. Tous les autres, comme tu dis, et même toi, vous ne savez rien. _Rien_, tu m'entends ? Et ce n'est pas tes petits _clébards _à deux balles qui m'feront plier l'échine d'vant des fils de bourge comme toi. Maintenant, soit tu me relâches, soit tu t'attends à ce que, moi aussi, je riposte. Et crois-moi, t'auras _bien _plus mal Blanche Neige.

Les deux jeunes se toisèrent pendant d'interminables secondes. Finalement, le brun se redressa et dit d'un ton froid aux deux tas de muscles de détacher le blond. Celui-ci ne cessait de le fixer, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Il eut du mal à se redresser sous les courbatures, mais parvint à marcher un peu. Avant de s'éloigner, il confia à l'albâtre d'une voix basse et grave :

- Ça a toujours été moi contre les autres. Mais cette fois Neji, _cette fois_, la donne a changé. Et je n'aurai _aucune _pitié à tous vous écraser.

Le doré lui jeta un dernier regard plein de hargne et partit sans se retourner. Il fallait qu'il voie Sasuke, maintenant. Il soupira. Non, il devait d'abord passer chez lui pour se nettoyer un peu. Il ne s'en faisait pas pour Jiraiya, il avait souvent fugué ou fait de petites escapades, mais était toujours revenu chez lui. C'est donc ce qu'il ferait. Surtout qu'il ne risquait pas de convaincre quiconque avec une tête tout droit sortie de GTA.

Il se mit donc en marche et regarda le ciel avant de frissonner. Génial, de la neige. Le mois de décembre aura raison de lui s'il ne s'activait pas. Il se contenta de courir jusqu'à chez lui et de se faire un bon bain chaud, éliminant le plus de crasse et de sang de son corps.

Après une rapide toilette, il se changea et regarda l'heure. Sasuke devait être rentré depuis longtemps. Il enfila ses chaussures et traversa la rue. Il sonna enfin chez son ami. _Ami_... Le mot parut dissoner à ses oreilles. Il fronça les sourcils et ne s'y attarda pas, surtout que le cliquetis significatif d'une porte qui s'ouvre le sortit de ses pensées.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement alors que le blond détailla Sasuke, avant de lui lancer nonchalamment :

- Yo ! Ça fait un baille hein ?

Un ange passa (en ricanant). Sasuke le scruta, puis croisa les bras.

- Tu te fous de moi, déclara-t-il lentement sur un ton mi-blasé mi-énervé, détachant chacun de ses mots.

Le blond froissa ses sourcils et lui fit un regard teinté d'excuses. Il se gratta l'arrière des cheveux et lui fit un sourire forcé. Il lui répondit enfin :

- Crois-moi, j'aimerais bien... Euh, tu me laisses entrer ou tu fais un remake de ta mère ?

L'ébène soupira et se poussa pour laisser entrer Naruto. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil du salon, en face du canapé que le blond avait allègrement occupé en s'avachissant dessus. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et regarda plus attentivement l'Américain. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu t'es battu ?, demanda-t-il en fixant la plaie à son arcade.

- Perspicace le ptit, répondit Naruto du tac-au-tac.

En voyant que Sasuke n'était pas du genre rigolard, il se racla la gorge et s'excusa mollement. Puis lui raconta ses aventures invraisemblables.

- Mais attends Naruto, c'est _impossible _que quelqu'un te veuille du mal à ce point sans aucun raison derrière.

Il avait juste omis l'épisode "ex" à propos de Neji.

- Beeen, j'sais pas moi, faut pas trop chercher ici hein !, s'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras et s'enfonçant dans le canapé d'un air renfrogné.

Le jeune asiatique plissa les yeux et questionna Naruto du regard. Pendant longtemps. Le blond céda finalement en levant les yeux au ciel :

- Booon, ok, j'ai ptêtre eu une _petite relation _avec lui, mais bon... On s'est quitté en bons termes, j'comprends pas..!

- Mais c'est pas possible, tu les attires tous ma parole !, s'étonna l'ébène en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

Cependant, un sentiment étrange s'était une fois de plus faufilé entre ses veines et avait serré son coeur._ Encore un ? Mais combien d'exs avait-il à la fin ? _Il ne voulait pas que tous ces gosses de riches salissent Naruto. Il se crispa et jeta un coup d'œil au blond. Peut-être que... Non, c'était impossible.

Il reprit ses esprits et soupira. Il demanda :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Appeler un ou une autre ex, te _refaire _kidnapper, puis te _refaire _tabasser, et ainsi de suite ? Jamais tu t'es dit de freiner la cadence, non ?

Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait décelé dans les paroles du brun un semblant d'agacement. Il haussa un sourcil et répondit en souriant :

- Quoi, tu m'veux pour toi tout seul c'est ça ? En fait t'es un vrai romantique, j'vais t'appeler Roméo tiens !

- N'importe quoi !, s'énerva l'ébène. Je- Je veux juste que tu soies un peu plus honnête avec moi Naruto. J'estime qu'on traîne ensemble depuis _assez longtemps _pour me-

- Ah oui ? Tu estimes alors aussi qu'on n'est plus de simples connaissances. Pourtant, on ne s'est pas vu depuis des mois, rétorqua le blond légèrement.

- La faute à qui ? Qui est-ce qui se barre du jour au lendemain et qui donne plus aucune nouvelle ? Qui est-ce qui s'évanouit dans la nature et qui réapparaît juste pour dire "salut c'est moi j'suis un bad boy qui collectionne les culs à tout va mais sinon tout va bien" ! C'est moi peut-être ?

La tension monta d'un cran. Mais Naruto, fidèle à lui-même, regarda Sasuke avec des yeux ronds puis éclata de rire.

- Me dis pas que tu t'es _inquiété _pour moi Roméo. Non mais, sérieux. Ahhh la la tu m'fais trop rire Sasukette, déclara le blond entre deux esclaffes.

L'albâtre serra la mâchoire et lança des éclairs au doré. _Comment osait-il ? Ne se souciait-il vraiment de rien, même jusqu'à sa propre vie ? Tout cela n'était-il vraiment qu'un jeu pour lui ? _Il regarda l'Américain s'allonger sur son canapé, les bras derrière la tête.

- Putain ça fait longtemps qu'j'ai pas fumé moi. J'aime pas l'avouer, mais cette merde me manque. Pff, saletés de clebs, ils m'ont tout piqué, marmonna Naruto plus pour lui-même que pour le brun. Dis Sas'kette, t'aurais pas une-

- J'suis pas une gonzesse putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Moi aussi je collectionne les gars et pourtant j'en fais pas toute une...

Sasuke se tut d'un coup. Le blond s'était redressé et le fixait intensément.

- Voilà qui est intéressant..., se délecta Naruto. Alors comme ça, tu as _aussi _un passé de _"bad boy qui collectionne les culs à tout va", _Sasuke ?

Son expression avait changé. Son regard azur semblait vouloir percer l'âme du brun sans que celui-ci ne puisse riposter. L'ébène déglutit difficilement et soutint le regard plein de reproches de son compagnon.

- Je..., commença lentement l'asiatique. _Oui_, c'est vrai, je... J'aime aussi me... _Divertir _assez souvent. Enfin, avant d'arriver ici bien sûr. Mais je n'en ai pas honte, finit-il en se redressant et en défiant le blond du regard.

Celui-ci émit un petit sifflement d'admiration et se renfonça dans le sofa. Il attendit quelques instants puis déclara :

- Alors _Monsieur _fait la vierge effarouchée depuis l'début, mais en fait c'même Monsieur s'est déjà tapé tout l'Japon. C'est beau ça. Alors moi j'en prends _plein la gueule _parce que j'm'amuse, et toi tu m'fais ta morale à _deux balles _alors qu'au final, ben t'es pareil que moi, Don Juan.

Les traits du doré s'étaient durcis. Son regard était devenu bien trop sérieux pour appartenir au même Naruto. Sasuke frissonna devant tant d'assurance et de reproches.

- Naruto, écoute, c'est juste que j'voulais pas déballer ma vie directem-

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait la première fois qu'on s'est vu ? _Hein _? Tu m'as dit qu't'étais _gay_, tu t'rappelles ? Ah oui bien, alors si ça c'est pas d'la _méga _confession, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mais c'est pas du t-

- Si Sasuke, c'est exactement la même chose ! Alors après vient pas m'dire c'que j'dois faire alors qu't'es pas mieux qu'moi. J'te croyais bien plus sage et raisonné que ça, merde ! Et en fait, tu m'fais des reproches - et ne dis pas le contraire ! - dans le vent !

- Oh _vraiment _?! Tu me croyais si prude que ça ?, s'enflamma le brun en se levant.

- Bien sûr ! C'est pas parce que t'es gay qu't'es forcément un obsédé !, riposta le blond en se levant à son tour. Je...! J'pensais qu't'étais ptêtre un ptit lycéen blasé d'la vie et qui avait des valeurs sentimentales..!

Il se toisèrent, l'un en face de l'autre, haletants. Ils ne s'étaient jamais autant engueulés, et pourtant, une tension palpable était toujours présente dans le salon luxueux de l'ébène. Tout ceci n'avait ni queue ni tête. _Pourquoi s'emballaient-ils pour si peu..? _L'albâtre eut un ricanement qui fit frémir l'Américain. Jamais celui-ci ne l'avait vu aussi arrogant.

- Tu veux voir comme je suis prude, _Naruto _? Tu veux voir combien t'avais _tout faux _sur moi ?, siffla Sasuke avec un rictus amère sur le visage.

- Allez Sasukette, remballe ton matos de méchant, t'fais pas l'poids. J's'rai toujours l'plus bad des bad boys tu l'sais très bien, alors ar-

Il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire de la part du brun. Puis celui-ci, d'un geste rapide et incontrôlé, prit le bas de son t-shirt et l'enleva rageusement.

- Et toi Naruto, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? _Hein ?_ Tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne se connaît même pas au final, non ? Alors vois par toi-même _qui _est le moins prude.

Il ne rigolait pas. Du tout, même. Naruto sentit que la situation était très mauvaise, et qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas se retenir. Le torse imberbe et immaculé de l'albâtre l'hypnotisait presque. Il déglutit lentement et regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux, un sourire en coin :

- Sasuke, arrête tes conneries. N'essaie pas d'faire le dur pour m'impressionner, ça t'mènera nulle pa-

- Répond-moi Naruto. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'as pas envie de moi.

Le blond eut un temps d'arrêt. _Pardon ? _

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Tu m'repousses comme une merde et après j'devrais t'dire que tu _m'attires _?!, explosa le doré. Mais t'es complètement _taré _ma parole ! Rhabille-toi maintenant, j'en ai assez vu !

- Alors tu n'avoues _même pas _avoir eu envie de moi quand tu m'as embrassé cette fois-là ?! C'était vraiment juste qu'un petit plaisir perso, hein ? T'en as tellement rien à _foutre _des gens autour de toi qu'tu penses pouvoir te servir et repartir comme un co-

L'asiatique ne put finir sa phrase, car il fut plaqué contre le mur derrière lui par un éclair blond. Il grimaça sous la faible douleur de la surface dure contre ses reins, et leva son regard vers Naruto. Celui-ci était presque méconnaissable. Son regard était tellement froid que le brun se demanda si la joie légendaire de l'Américain était toujours quelque part en lui. Naruto le regarda, et, les lèvres retroussées, lui murmura en détachant chaque syllabe :

- Ne me pousse pas à bout, Sasuke. Je suis peut-être un bon ami, mais je peux aussi devenir très, _très _mauvais.

En disant cela, le doré colla violemment son bas-ventre contre celui de Sasuke, qui sentit alors que, effectivement, il lui faisait de l'effet. Pourtant, le brun s'en sentit presque gêné, au final. Il leva la tête et essaya de soutenir les azurs menaçants. Ils haletaient tous les deux, et la tension changea de nature. Elle en devint plus sexuelle. Naruto se pencha et vint fortement mordre la lèvre inférieure de l'ébène. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul sous l'assaut, surtout que ce n'était pas... Doux. Non, c'était une _marque_. L'asiatique releva ses yeux vers son opposant, et l'interrogea du regard.

- T'es à moi Roméo, murmura Naruto d'un voix rauque. Et sache que j'te l'ferai savoir. Remet ton haut, t'vas prendre froid. Oh et puis j'm'en fous en fait, finit-il en se reculant.

Sasuke n'aimait pas ça. Du tout. D'où Naruto avait-il le dessus ? Jamais il ne se laisserait donner des ordres, surtout pas par un arrogant comme lui ! Il inspira bruyamment et s'avança furtivement vers le blond. Il s'élança et lui fit une énième prise d'arts martiaux qui fit tanguer le doré de toute sa carrure. L'albâtre en profita pour le pousser de l'autre côté de la pièce et le plaquer contre le mur d'en face. Ses yeux noirs étaient devenus tempête. Une chose inconnue les contrôlait tous les deux, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, ils avaient besoin de prouver leur influence sur l'autre.

Naruto ricana et baissa légèrement le regard vers le brun :

- Toi, t'veux t'faire manger-

- Et toi, tu veux trop mang- ah..!

Le blond venait de plonger dans ses cheveux et lui avait mordu le lobe de l'oreille. Assez fort pour avoir mal, mais pas assez pour en saigner. La dose parfaite. Sasuke frissonna et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède. Il n'avait jamais cédé, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer. C'était sans compter les dents du blond qui passaient maintenant sur son cou, le mordillant et laissant quelques traces éphémères. Merde... Merde merde _merde _! Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde le contrôle..!

- Toujours aussi déterminé, Sasukette ?, se moqua Naruto dans son cou, léchant malicieusement les endroits qu'il avait lui-même faits rougir.

- N... _NON _!

Le brun le repoussa de toutes ses forces et le fusilla du regard. Il n'avait jamais vécu une défaite aussi humiliante. Et bien sûr, l'Américain se faisait une joie de le lui rappeler :

- Alors Don Juan, où sont passées tes convictions ?, renchérit le blond avec un sourire amusé.

- Sors de chez moi.

- Hein ? Oh, j'vois, t'aimes pas perdre, c'est ça ? Rassure-toi, on est deux dans c'cas là.

Naruto se rapprocha lentement de l'ébène d'une démarche féline, un rictus joueur sur ses lèvres. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha, et, lentement, il chuchota à son oreille :

- Sauf que moi, je n'perds jamais.

_ - Dégage de chez moi !_

- Comme vous voudrez, _Princesse_, répondit l'Américain d'un ton léger.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, comme si de rien n'était, en sifflotant même l'air de Robin des Bois.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Le coeur encore haletant, il s'effondra sur le canapé, torse nu. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et poussa un profond soupir en fermant les yeux.

_ À quoi ils jouaient tous les deux bordel ?!_

* * *

**_Alors ? Verdict ?_**

Que pensez-vous du comportement des deux personnages ? Et surtout, à quelle suite vous attendez-vous ? Se mettront-ils ensemble, oui / non ?

Faites-moi part de vos hypothèses et de vos avis !

À propos de cela, j'ai écrit un petit paragraphe à la fin de mon profil, sur l'importance des reviews, en parlant au nom de mes compatriotes auteurs. Et pour cause : 700 vues, et... _Une_ review ? oo'

Je pensais que les lecteurs adoraient laisser leur avis, je ne sais pas, c'est un peu leur manière de s'exprimer et, peut-être, de faire pencher l'histoire, de participer à celle-ci d'une manière assez conséquente.

Bref, sinon, vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'œil à mon OS SasuNaru, Pacte Mortel (dans le genre méga drama hum) !

_Enfin !_ Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée, et à bientôt !

**Bisous !**

_- Sili_


	7. Chapitre VI

**Bonjour tout le monde !****  
**

Comment va ? Week-end grisonnant chez moi, mais bon...!

Voici le chapitre 6 de GC, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! L'action est là, l'action est làààà mes amis ! 8D

Enfin bref. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**  
**

**Mouah !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**.  
**

Lorsque Naruto passa le seuil de la maison de Sasuke, il poussa un profond soupir. La fumée blanche qui sortit de ses lèvres le poussa à rentrer chez lui prendre une veste bien chaude.

Arrivé chez lui, il salua Jiraiya comme si de rien n'était. Ce dernier le contempla pendant quelques instants et fronça ses épais sourcils blancs.

- Ouhhh,_ toi_, tu as des choses à me dire, gronda malicieusement le vétéran.

Le blond le regarda longuement, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois et de tout lui confier. Sa première impression sur cet asiatique bien particulier, son ressenti après son refus, l'épisode Neji, et puis, finalement, les événements tout juste passés, à quelques mètres d'ici.

- Eh bien eh bien, mon petit cake !, s'esclaffa Jiraiya. Voilà qui est très intéressant, mais aussi très perturbant pour toi, je me trompe ?

- Non..., soupira Naruto. Et l'pire, c'est qu'j'sais même pas où ça va nous mener tout ça ! Je... C'est trop bizarre, grogna-t-il en s'affalant sur une chaise de la cuisine. Un coup c'est oui, un coup c'est non, j'y comprends plus rien moi !

- Allons allons, où est passé le légendaire grand séducteur plein d'entrain ! Tu es jeune, tu es beau comme un dieu, alors ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça, d'accord ?, conseilla le gris.

- ... Ouais, j'pense que j'vais faire ça. ... 'Tention, j'suis Naruto Uzumaki, l_'imperturbable _connard, dit-il d'un ton lasse. Tu sais Jiraiya, parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans une impasse. J'adore ma vie, mes... _Amusements_, mais... Quelque chose semble manquer, et je-

- Naruto, dit le vieillard d'un air grave. Cesse de te tracasser. Et dire que je suis un fossile comparé à toi, et que j'arrive mieux à profiter de la vie que toi ! Heh ! _Qui vivra verra _comme on dit ! Ne te morfonds pas pour des broutilles. Chaque chose arrive car elle le _doit_, c'est le _destin_.

Le blond contempla son parrain de longues secondes, puis fit son éternel méga-sourire.

- T'as raison papi ! Tant que les choses n'arrivent pas, rien n'peut être prévu, c'est ça ? Alors j'verrai bien ! Noun di diou, j'vais pas m'laisser faire par un _satané _d'jap' !

- _Ca _c'est mon Naruto !, s'exclama joyeusement Jiraiya.

Le doré rit de bon coeur avant de foncer dans sa chambre prendre un blouson chaud. Il serait temps de troquer ses vieux débardeurs contre... Euh... Des vieux pulls. Le blond fit la grimace et commença à enfiler un épais sweat gris. Il avait retrouvé son éternel sourire en moins de deux, grâce à son parrain. Il sourit tendrement en remerciant silencieusement cet homme qui lui avait tout donné sans rien demander en retour. Un homme bon, comme il n'en restait que très peu, malheureusement.

En enfilant son vêtement, il siffla de douleur. _Stupide humidité_, elle réveillait la douleur de toutes ses cicatrices. Il alla dans la salle de bains et posa son sweat par terre, avant de se regarder.

Tout d'abord, il inspecta son épaule droite, où une brûlure de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie s'étendait. Quelle tête-en-l'air ce Kiba. Alors qu'ils avaient fini leurs ébats, l'auburn avait voulu faire plaisir au blond et lui avait apporté un déjeuner au lit. Sauf que, malencontreusement, le brun avait trébuché et avait renversé le thé brûlant sur l'épaule de son compagnon de l'époque. À ce souvenir, Naruto eut un sourire nostalgique. Kiba était le seul qui avait su un tant soit peu compter à ses yeux. Hélas, il était parti après que ses parents aient découvert le pot-aux-roses. Ne faisant pas exception à la règle, ses parents étaient de célèbres dresseurs de chiens de stars, et ne voulaient pas que leur fils _"traîne avec un tel obsédé homosexuel"_, ainsi avaient-ils quitté Rolling Hills aussi vite qu'ils y étaient arrivés. Le doré en gardait un souvenir amer, bien que teinté de bonne humeur.

Puis, il descendit son regard vers son flanc gauche, et ses yeux s'obscurcirent. _Temari_... Furieuse d'avoir appris qu'il la trompait avec son frère Gaara, elle l'avait poignardé... Avec une lime à ongles. _Quand on vous dit que c'est dangereux ces trucs là, c'est pas du vent..! _Une fine cicatrice se percevait, plus claire que le reste de sa peau ambrée. _Quelle folle celle-là... _Il soupira alors que, finalement, il décida de reprendre une douche pour se changer les idées.

Il enleva son jean et son boxer, pour tomber sur une autre marque. Le blond eut un rire sec et cynique. _Neji_... Il aimait rappeler à l'albâtre qu'il était violent au lit, à cause de cette cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune sur sa fesse droite. Il ne savait pas se contrôler en plein extase, et c'est Naruto qui en faisait les frais, à chaque fois.

Enfin, son regard vint se poser sur sa dernière marque. Une longue et fine trace blanche sur sa cuisse gauche. Encore une fois, récoltée à cause d'un trop plein de plaisir. En fait, il n'avait connu que des personnes dérangées, excepté Kiba, et encore... Sai ne faisait donc pas exception à cette règle. Ce mec était vraiment bizarre, mais sa peau et son air noble et prude l'avaient de suite attiré. Il fronça les sourcils. Oui, comme Sasuke. Mais... C'était _différent_.

Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la douche en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, il fut attiré par une autre trace, noire cette fois-ci. Ah, oui, il l'avait oubliée celle-là... Derrière son oreille gauche, était joliment gravées des lettres formant un prénom : _Sakura_.

Il émit un profond soupir avant d'allumer l'eau et de se positionner sous les nombreuses gouttes brûlantes. Il s'appuya d'une main contre le mur, le visage baissé. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à tout ça... _Pourquoi maintenant ? _Lui qui était la joie et la bonne humeur incarnées, il se laissait avoir par de stupides souvenirs ? _Non, il ne fallait pas_. Sinon, c'était reparti, et il ne voulait pas. _Surtout pas._

_Promets-moi de revenir, Naruto. Promets-le moi !_

Le blond sursauta et donna un violent coup de poing dans la faïence de la douche. Sa respiration devint erratique, alors que sa mâchoire se crispa douloureusement.

_Tu m'avais promis ! NARUTO !_

Il se laissa glisser le long du carrelage humide et mit sa tête entre ses genoux, ses bras liés sur ses jambes. Recroquevillé, il fut assailli par des souvenirs bien trop longtemps retenus.

_Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Répond-moi Naruto ! / On avait des plans tous les deux ! Pourquoi tu laisses tout tomber ?! / Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une place dans ton coeur Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal..?! / Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas... Je ne m'en sortirai pas sans toi... S'il te plaît, reviens-moi... / Je t'en supplie... reviens...!_

_ Je suis désolé Sakura... Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse..._

Le blond serra plus fortement ses genoux. Non, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Sa promesse de revenir dans le monde "normal" et de la retrouver, pour passer de longs et paisibles jours à ses côtés, jusqu'à la fin. Mais la liberté a un prix, et ce prix, Naruto le paie chaque jour que la nature fait.

Il avait aimé cette fille. Sincèrement, et du plus profond de son être. Pourtant, elle n'a jamais su l'atteindre, paradoxalement. Elle l'aimait, mais elle l'étouffait. Il l'aimait, mais il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. À la _gérer_. Elle était malade. Mais il ignorait tout de cette maladie. Il n'était qu'un gosse, quinze ans, à l'époque, on ne se soucie pas de ce genre de malheurs. Ou on ferme simplement les yeux, même lorsqu'on nous arrache à nos rêves pour nous lâcher dans la réalité. Il avait fugué pour elle. Loin de Rolling Hills, loin de tout. Mais les ennuis avaient justement commencé. Des coups de fils anonymes, des menaces. Pas pour lui, non, ç'aurait été trop simple, _trop gentil. _

C'était son parrain la cible. Sa seule et unique famille encore en vie. À quinze ans, on est naïf, on croit tout, on a peur. On est terrifié même, à l'idée de perdre le seul lien qui nous unit encore à une quelconque généalogie. Alors il l'avait laissée. Il l'avait laissée avec ses parents assoiffés de pouvoir et ignorants sur son mal-être. Cette double-personnalité que personne ne voulait voir, ou croire. Il l'avait laissée toute seule, face à tous ces requins, tous ces monstres de la finance et du mensonge.

Sa haine avait alors commencé, puis empiré.

Finalement il avait su la canaliser. Dans la joie et les sentiments des autres. _Dans le sexe_. Surtout, _surtout_ dans le sexe et la chaleur des ébats torrides. Il s'était alors fait une promesse, à lui-même. Ne plus jamais laisser quiconque entrer à nouveau dans son coeur.

Non, Naruto était loin d'être le gars parfait avec un coeur en or et des arcs-en-ciel à la place des yeux. Il laissait sa joie et son sourire prendre le dessus pour ne jamais avoir à se souvenir, encore et encore, de l'horreur qu'il a engendrée. De la lâcheté dont il a fait preuve. C'était sa revanche sur ce monde, son sourire.

Et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever. Pas même ce corbeau de Sasuke.

Il inspira un grand coup et se redressa, déterminé. Tout ça, c'était du passé. Et le futur, il n'y avait que lui pour le créer. Il arrêta l'eau et sortit de la douche, se sécha et se rhabilla, sûr de lui. Il contempla une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir et lui sourit comme au premier jour.

_ Tout allait bien.  
_

_**oOo**  
_

- Alors la folle, on fait moins la maline maintenant hein ? Ton petit acrobate japonais n'est plus là pour te sauver, hein Barbie ?

Une autre entaille. Puis une autre. Dessinant une croix pourpre sur ses abdominaux sculptés. Le blond fit basculer sa tête vers le haut, regardant les étoiles scintiller. Des volutes blanches sortaient à foison de sa bouche, alors que sa respiration se fit haletante. Un rire sec lui échappa soudain, faisant écarquiller les yeux à ses adversaires.

- Hé les gars..., commença Naruto d'une voix saccadée. Merci d'compléter ma collection d'entailles, _justement _y m'en manquait à c't'endroit.

Les adolescents levèrent les yeux et le dévisagèrent. Le doré était, une fois n'est pas coutume, solidement attaché au portail délimitant l'entrée de la Communauté. Nu comme un ver, le froid se faisait un plaisir de le brûler jusqu'aux os. Mais quelque part, Naruto n'avait pas peur. Il assumait enfin sa différence. Sa fierté et son aversion. Ce n'était qu'une étape de plus, qu'un énième obstacle avant la paix.

Bon, il aurait bien voulu qu'elle soit moins... _Rude_, mais d'une certaine manière, c'était son propre défi. Et bientôt sa victoire.

- Non mais il est complètement _taré _ce gars ! Comment vous avez pu _coucher_ avec lui sérieux ?!, s'exclama dédaigneusement une fille aux longs cheveux blond platine.

- Crois-moi Blondie, t'veux pas l'savoir, rétorqua Naruto avec un sourire en coin, avant de regarder la petite assemblée devant lui. J'suis touché les amis, z'êtes tous v'nus m'passer l'bonjour. Désolé, j'suis pas au top d'ma forme, sûr'ment un mauvais rhume, continua-t-il d'un air détaché.

Sa respiration était glacée, et chaque bouffée d'air le gelaît de l'intérieur. Sans grand suspense, se tenaient devant lui Gaara et Temari, puis la fille blonde Ino, ainsi que - _tiens donc_ - Neji, et Rock Lee. _Rock Lee. Non mais sérieusement, les parents de ce gosse avaient un grain. Appeler son fils Caillou, fallait le faire quand même_. Et puis, ils étaient cinq contre un. _Quel merveilleux sens de l'équité._

Le blond se crispa et contracta violemment la mâchoire lorsqu'un coup particulièrement vicieux et bien placé le frappa de plein fouet.

- Ohhh, Gaara, c'est _tellement gentil _d'ta part d'vérifier qu'tout fonctionne bien d'ce côté-là ! Malheureusement, j'pourrais pas en dire autant pour t- _AH !_

Naruto eut quelques instants la respiration coupée, dûe au coup de poing (américain, s'il vous plaît) au ventre que lui donna Temari.

- Tch, quel gâchis quand même. C'est qu'il est _plutôt bien monté _en plus..., s'égara Ino en le scrutant comme un vulgaire bout de viande.

- Et encore, t'sais pas... comment j'm'en sers..!, réussit à répondre le blond entre deux halètements.

Il réussit même à laisser échapper un rire. Les autres étaient sidérés. _Comment ce garçon pouvait-il continuer de sourire alors qu'il se faisait laminer ? _Il gardait ce même sourire, coûte que coûte. Il était vraiment dérangé.

- Bon, notre boulot se termine ici, déclara Temari pour les autres. Quant à toi, _le gay_..., commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Naruto. Ne t'avise plus de te remontrer, les gens de la Communauté en ont marre de ta sale gueule, ils en ont même la _nausée_, cracha-t-elle avec une très laide grimace. Alors je te dis bonne nuit, ma _très chère _Belle au Bois Dormant, j'espère que tu ne te réveilleras _plus jamais_.

La blonde lui fit un sourire monstrueusement faux, puis lui tourna le dos et fit signe aux autres de partir. Lorsque le silence reprit son droit, Naruto ferma un instant les yeux, avant d'observer ses poignets attachés, au-dessus de lui. Il soupira, avant de prendre de grandes inspirations, et de forcer sur ses biceps et ses abdominaux pour essayer d'atteindre la corde avec ses pieds. En vain. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_Quel merdier, mais quel merdier !_

_**oOo**  
_

- Bonjour mon grand, tu dois être Sasuke, je me trompe ?

Jiraiya se tenait sur le porche éclairé de la maison du brun, son sourire ridé rayonnant. L'ébène le regarda d'un œil suspicieux avant de répondre :

- Euh, oui effectivement, c'est moi. Et vous êtes..?

- Jiraiya ! Enchanté enchanté, je suis le parrain de Naruto, sourit le gris en lui tendant la main.

Sasuke s'avança précautionneusement et prit la main du vieil homme. Étrange, il n'inspirait pas une totale sainteté d'esprit, et pourtant, le brun avait comme la sensation de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il n'entendit plus qu'il n'écouta le gris marmonner :

- Mon petit Naruto a des goûts de luxe, _décidément_.

L'albâtre leva les yeux au ciel et le fit entrer. Pourquoi venait-il à une heure pareille ? Ses parents étaient sûrement sur le point de dormir.L'ancien auteur entra lentement et tomba directement sur le salon, qu'il détailla avec intérêt. Il complimenta Sasuke sur combien son foyer était _mignon_ et se retourna vers le brun. Il avait soudain prit un air grave :

- Sasuke, si je suis venu ce soir, c'est parce qu'il y a, comment dire... Une _petite _urgence. À propos de Naruto, préféra-t-il ajouter en scrutant l'ébène.

L'intéressé se crispa et plissa les yeux en direction du gris. Il s'approcha légèrement de lui avant d'examiner chaque trait de son visage, décidant s'il était sincère ou non. Il y eut un silence, puis Sasuke déclara lentement :

- Et en quoi cela me _concerne_-t-il ?

- Heh bien ! Tu te soucies de lui, non ?, s'exclama Jiraiya comme une évidence, un sourire en coin.

Sasuke contracta la mâchoire, fixant les prunelles ambrées de l'homme. Alors il _savait _? Naruto lui avait _tout _raconté ? Pourquoi se confierait-il à son _parrain _et non à ses parents ? Le brun lui posa cette question, et vit le visage du gris devenir nostalgique. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire triste et répondit :

- Naruto ne t'a pas dit, hein ? Ca ne m'étonne pas, c'est pas l'genre à s'apitoyer.

L'albâtre fronça les sourcils devant ce revirement soudain, et encouragea son interlocuteur à continuer. Ce qu'il fit :

- Bon, je suppose qu'il va _vraiment _finir par me lapider à coups de crottes du buffles si je te le dis, mais j'estime que tu as le droit de savoir, déclara-t-il un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Vois-tu Sasuke, Naruto n'a pas de parents. Enfin, n'en a _plus_, très exactement. Ils sont décédés quand il avait une douzaine d'années. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est ici, dans cette Communauté. Étant un très bon ami de la famille, c'est moi qui l'ai recueilli.

Sasuke resta sans voix. Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer cet homme, et réalisa qu'il était alors la seule famille du blond. Avant que ses pensées ne puissent s'approfondir, le gris l'interrompit une nouvelle fois :

- Mon grand, tu ne dois pas le plaindre. Naruto est un homme fort. Il a vécu des choses difficiles, mais a toujours voulu voir le bon côté de ses malheurs. ... Et c'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cette raison que je suis ici ce soir.

Le brun fut subitement piqué par la curiosité, mais aussi l'appréhension.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?, demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Naruto a quelques... _ennuis_. Il est sorti un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait l'air d'aller bien, et surtout déterminé, pour _je ne sais _quelle raison _bien sûr_. Je suis alors sorti après lui pour le regarder partir, et c'est là que j'ai vu des jeunes lui couvrir la tête avec un sac en toile et l'assommer. Avec ma pauvre carcasse, tu te doutes bien que je n'allais pas faire le héros. J'ai longtemps hésité, même si je _savais _ce que mon doute pouvait coûter à Naruto, et finalement, je suis venu sonner chez toi. Je suppose que tu ne m'en veux pas, au final, _je me trompe ?_, répéta-t-il avec ce même sourire bienveillant, le faisant plisser les yeux.

Sasuke avait du mal à y croire. Comment Naruto pouvait être aussi insouciant ? Il se trouvait toujours au coeur des bagarres et des problèmes, mais pourquoi ? Jiraiya perçut le trouble du jeune brun et lui répondit légèrement :

- Oh tu sais, Naruto n'a jamais été très apprécié ici. Son... _Excentricité _lui a valu pas mal de reproches. Ce n'est pas la première fois, et _sûrement _pas la dernière qu'il se confronte à ces gosses.

Le gris se renfrogna un peu à la mention de ces autres jeunes, et Sasuke comprit. Son combat était constant. Naruto se battait contre toute la Communauté jour et nuit, pour assumer sa différence. Son regard charbon se détourna quelques secondes du vieil homme. Lorsqu'il plongea dans les orbes chocolat de son interlocuteur, l'ébène était déterminé.

_ - On va le chercher._

* * *

.

Et bah et bah et bah ! Que de rebondissements mes enfants !

Que va-t-il se passer ? Vont-ils le retrouver ? Si oui, dans quel état ?

Les personnages retrouvent leur légendaire caractère, mais à quel prix ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, tout plein d'avancées pour notre cher petit Pairing (enfin normalement) !

** MOUAHAHAHAhahahahahah...! *PAF***

Ennnfin ! J'attends vos avis, bisous bisous !

_- Sili_

.

(PS: petite pensée pour ma meuman qui prend un an de plus aujourd'hui ! *keurkeur-toimêmetusaisBillyStoneCouzi iiin*)


	8. Chapitre VII

**Holà mes amis !  
**

Ouiii, je sais, la limace a un peu perdu son turbo, mais bon... Je me rattrape trèèèès très beaucoup avec ce chapitre, hin hin hin... :B

J'espère que vous mourrez pas trop de froid (perso je congèle un peu), et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

Dernière petite chose, je vous conseille d'écouter **_Love Song_** de **Cruel Black Dove** pendant votre lecture (surtout la deuxième partie), cela vous mettra dans, hum, l'ambiance (le nom de la chanson est d'ailleurs bien trompeur). Vous pourrez la trouver sur TonTube ou autre.

Mouah !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

.

Ils firent les moindres recoins de Rolling Hills. Ils cherchèrent derrière chaque murs, chaque maison, sonnaient aux portes. Mais lorsqu'ils évoquaient le blond, les gens devenaient dédaigneux et se taisaient. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'il l'avait bien mérité, et qu'il était puni par Dieu d'avoir eu une _orientation déviante_, ainsi qu'une_ perversion démoniaque_. _Génial_.

- J'savais pas qu'on avait des Illuminés dans la Communauté, grincha Sasuke en marchant à côté du vieil homme, après s'être fait une nouvelle fois jeté par un habitant.

- Oh crois-moi, tu serais étonné de voir tous les, _genres_, qui vivent ici mon p'tit gars, répondit le gris d'un ton enjoué.

- J'suis pas petit, papi !, riposta le brun en fronçant le nez.

Jiraiya éclata d'un rire tonitruant avant de tourner son visage vers celui de l'adolescent. _Ils étaient pareils, décidément_. Le brun lança férocement un _"Quoi ?!" _qui refit rire le vieil homme, qui répondit d'un air absent un _"Oh, rien, rien."_

Pendant près de deux heures, ils cherchèrent dans toute la Communauté, mais aucun signe de la teigne blonde. Aucun. Sasuke commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, et, même s'il le montrait moins, Jiraiya était dans le même état que lui. C'était son filleul après tout, et aussi sa seule famille. C'était un bon petit gars, contrairement à ce que tous les autres semblaient penser. Il était honnête, digne, bon un peu trop fier sur les bords, mais qui ne l'a jamais été ?

Ils soupirèrent de concert. C'était impossible, il devait bien être quelque part !

- J'comprends pas, on a cherché _partout _! Il n'est pas dans Rolling Hills c'est pas possible !, s'emporta le brun en shootant dans une pauvre pierre.

Puis le brun eut un sursaut. Non, il n'était pas _dans _Rolling Hills.

- Il est à l'extérieur !, s'exclama Sasuke avant de commencer à courir.

Puis il se stoppa, et se retourna vers Jiraiya, l'air embarrassé, un grand sourire gêné sur la figure.

- Euh, dîtes papi, vous connaissez pas le chemin pour aller jusqu'au portail de la Communauté ?, le questionna-t-il à tout hasard.

Le gris fronça ses épais sourcils et le rejoignit. Il lui demanda alors pourquoi il pensait être là-bas.

- J'en sais rien, répondit l'ébène. Mais ça coûte rien d'essayer ! Et puis, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Jiraiya haussa les sourcils et marcha à côté du brun, lui montrant le chemin de nuit. Ce n'était pas exactement la même route que celle qu'ils avaient prise lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis du lycée de Sasuke, mais tant qu'elle menait au même point, c'était bon.

Ils arrivèrent à destination, à travers les larges champs et imposants épis de maïs. Sasuke alluma son portable et mit le flash pour y voir quelque chose. Le portail était bien là. Naruto aussi.

- Oh mon dieu Naruto !, cria l'albâtre en voyant le blond attaché, s'élançant vers lui.

Il n'était pas seulement attaché, non. Il était en sang, avait les yeux clos, et... Plus aucun habit sur le dos. Le brun déglutit à cette pensée mais ne se focalisa pas là-dessus. De toute façon, le sang recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son corps. Du sang séché. Il devait être là depuis des lustres.

Les deux témoins se précipitèrent vers le doré et s'attelèrent à le détacher, le déposant à même le sol. Jiraiya enleva sa grosse veste et le recouvrit avec.

- Naruto, tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi !, tenta une nouvelle fois Sasuke sans aucune réaction.

Les bras du blond étaient devenus bleu pâle à cause de la mauvaise circulation du sang. Sans oublier le froid poignant qui lui avait gercé absolument chaque particule de chair.

Jiraiya comprit que son filleul ne se réveillerait pas en douceur. Il commença alors à donner des paires de gifles à Naruto.

- Mais vous êtes fou ! Mais...! Mais _arrêtez _!, s'indigna le brun, les yeux ronds devant le spectacle sous ses yeux. Vous allez le mettre encore plus K.O !

- Mais non mais non, répondit le gris d'un ton bourru. Il en a vu d'autres va !

Et il continua. Puis il donna un coup au coeur de Naruto, et, enfin, le blond toussa violemment, se tenant les côtes. Sasuke poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, sans pour autant être rassuré.

L'azuré fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper des plaintes de douleur en massant ses poignets meurtris. Il frissonna, et regarda finalement autour de lui d'un air perdu.

- Ben, les gars... Y a eu un mort ou quoi ?, demanda le blond d'un air penaud.

L'ébène sentit son sang bouillir. Non mais il se foutait vraiment d'eux. Il prenait absolument tout à la légère, pas étonnant qu'il se retrouvait dans des situations pas possibles !

- Presque satané gamin !, s'exclama gravement Jiraiya. T'as _juste _failli mourir de froid et de bleuïte aigüe cette nuite, rien de _trop _grave !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et détailla plus attentivement l'expression ennuyée de son parrain. Alors que tout lui revenait en mémoire, ses plaies se mirent à lui faire un mal de chien. Il serra les dents pour ne pas trop crier, et tourna ses prunelles vers Sasuke. Il avait l'air... Choqué. _Genre, de gros yeux d'écureuil quand il est pris la main dans la pomme de pain. _Le blond ricana mollement à cette pensée et se rallongea lourdement. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit d'un ton détaché :

- Bahh, tout roule alors.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Puis Sasuke, à force de bouillir, ben, il explosa :

- _"Tout roule" _? _TOUT ROULE ?! _Non mais tu te fiches vraiment de nous ma parole ! On a fait tout Rolling Hills pour te retrouver à moitié vidé de ton sang et de ta chaleur, et tout c'que tu trouves à dire, c'est _"Tout roule" _?! Ce mec va me tuer, grinça-t-il entre ses dents en basculant sa tête vers le ciel.

Le doré étira un fin sourire et ferma quelques instants les yeux.

Ils étaient venus. _En même temps, ils avaient plutôt intérêt s'ils ne voulaient pas le retrouver transformé en pingouin_. Alors son parrain avait finalement rencontré Sasuke. Bon, les conditions n'étaient pas terribles, mais au moins, c'était une bonne chose de faite. Il demanderait plus tard son avis à Jiraiya sur l'asiatique.

Il se sentit soudain soulevé. Sa tête partit en arrière et il se laissa complètement faire. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire un seul mouvement sans souffrir le martyr. Mais ça, il se gardait bien de le dire.

Sasuke et Jiraiya se relayèrent pour porter le blond jusqu'à la maison des deux américains. Evidemment, le brun eut plus de mal, mais, ça aussi, il se garderait bien de le dire.

Ils le déposèrent dans sa chambre à l'étage, sur son lit, après avoir failli lui fracasser le crâne contre les escaliers, agrémenté de nombreux noms d'oiseaux. Puis ils nettoyèrent ses blessures, qui n'étaient heureusement pas bien profondes. L'ancien auteur expliqua aussi à l'adolescent que son filleul avait la capacité de guérir très rapidement.

Le vieil homme alla se coucher après avoir vérifié que le blond avait repris un rythme cardiaque régulier, et surtout qu'il n'était plus en hypothermie. Il lança un vague _"Nenuit" _aux deux jeunes et partit dans sa chambre en bas.

L'ébène poussa un long soupir, et s'assit sur le bord du grand lit deux places. Il posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses, et prit son visage fatigué entre ses mains. Il se frotta lentement les tempes, se massa le front et essaya de se focaliser sur la respiration de Naruto. Quel numéro celui-là. _Mais vraiment, n'importe quoi_. Le brun était sûr qu'il lui manquait plusieurs cases dans sa cervelle, _si ce n'est tout une étagère_.

- Eh Sas'kette...

L'interpellé eut un léger sursaut et grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il se tourna ensuite vers le visage du blond qui étirait un maigre sourire en coin. L'américain se mit sur le dos et sortit ses bras de la couverture pour les mettre derrière sa tête, se surélevant. Il fixa Sasuke avec un intérêt non-dissimulé, et élargit son sourire.

- Ma température arrive pas à r'monter. T'veux pas m'rejoindre sous la couette ?, demanda-t-il d'un air espiègle.

Le brun serra les dents et le fusilla du regard. Il n'oubliait pas que le blond était toujours nu sous cette même couette. Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable non plus.

- Tais-toi et dors, lui répondit l'ébène. Et puis c'est ça de faire l'imbécile dans le froid, renchérit-il de mauvaise foi.

Le doré éclata de rire et s'assit sur le lit tant bien que mal, avec quelques grimaces de douleur, laissant glisser la couverture jusqu'à son aine. Seule la lumière envoûtante de la lune les éclairait. L'asiatique déglutit péniblement et plissa suspicieusement les yeux en direction de l'américain.

- Alleeez, ça pourra pas t'faire d'mal un peu d'chaleur en plus, mh ? Et puis, on est constitué pareil _non _?, continua Naruto en s'avançant vers son acolyte.

Le blond posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke qui amorça un mouvement de retrait. Il se tourna franchement vers l'américain et lui lança un regard plein de reproches. Son compagnon ricana et appuya sur les épaules du brun pour le faire basculer. Ni une ni deux, l'ébène se retourna, enleva ses chaussures, et prit l'avantage. Il voulait jouer ? _Bien_. L'asiatique bloqua de ses jambes fines la taille de Naruto, avant de placer une main autour de son cou. Pas d'une manière très affective.

- C'est comme ça qu'on soigne les blessés chez vous ? Mh, intéressant..., grogna le doré avant de scruter les ombres du visage pâle au-dessus de lui. Désolé d'pas avoir peur d'c'que j'suis, le défia-t-il enfin.

Sasuke contracta la mâchoire et plongea dans les perles marine qu'étaient devenues les pupilles de Naruto dans la pénombre. Le regard de l'albâtre se durcit, et il montra les dents :

- _Qu'est-ce _que tu insinues par là ?, le menaça-t-il.

- Oh, moi, trois fois rien, comme d'hab. J'constate juste les _faits_, lui répondit le tanné en levant un sourcil nargueur.

- Quoi, tu insinues que j'aurais aussi dû mourir de froid avec toi, _hein _? T'es vraiment un malade ma parole, lui cracha Sasuke en se baissant pour s'approcher du visage bronzé. _Désolé d'pas avoir d'exs rancuniers_, termina-t-il en mimant les paroles du blond.

Celui-ci profita de la position penchée du corbeau pour se redresser vivement et échanger les rôles. Il fit ensuite un sourire triomphant, avant de bloquer les poignets de Sasuke au-dessus de ses épis charboneux. Inutile de préciser que la couverture s'était taillée lors de l'échange, et que le doré bloquait maintenant de _ses _jambes musclées la taille fine de l'asiatique. Celui-ci fulmina et tenta de bouger, sans grand succès.

Naruto se pencha assez près de l'ébène pour frôlez son nez, et murmura d'un ton railleur :

- Désolé d'pas être qu'à toi, _Roméo_.

Le brun ragea intérieurement et laissa échapper un faible grognement, essayant violemment de se dégager. Mais l'américain avait l'air de se faire un petit plaisir en le laissant à sa perte. Il déplaça un peu son visage au-dessus du corbeau, et inspira l'odeur qui émanait de lui. La tension était revenue, et bien trop rapidement. L'ébène ne supportait pas d'être ainsi dominé, et enroula ses cuisses autour des côtes de Naruto, et le serra à l'extrême pour le faire bouger. Après une plainte rauque de la part du tanné, Sasuke put se redresser et directement prendre le blond par le cou. Il le plaqua contre le mur collé à l'autre bord du lit. Ils étaient tous deux en appui sur leurs genoux. La lumière de la lune vint alors éclairer le corps de l'américain, presque comme en plein jour. C'est là qu'il put les voir.

Les marques. Les cicatrices. L'albâtre vit d'abord la brûlure sur son épaule, puis descendit et vit celle sur son flanc, et celles toutes fraîches sur ses abdominaux et son pectoral gauche. Il n'osa descendre son regard plus bas.

- Qu'est-ce que..., hésita le brun en fixant les marques. Ta peau, tu-

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, mes exs sont assez, _rancuniers_., répondit rapidement Naruto, un sourire en coin.

Le blond frissonna lorsque son opposant frôla toutes ses cicatrices, anciennes comme nouvelles. Il baissa le visage pour l'accompagner dans son exploration, puis son regard dévia vers les pommettes pâles en face de lui. Il détailla une nouvelle fois ce visage opalin et fut prit d'un léger malaise. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Pour le cacher, il agrippa fortement les hanches du brun et bascula sa tête contre le mur, regardant l'ébène de haut. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, mais il ne fit rien d'autre. Il attendit. Le regard brillant et les lèvres entrouvertes, fixant interminablement Sasuke. Celui-ci eut du mal à déglutir correctement et plissa les yeux. La tension s'intensifia, et l'albâtre leva également son visage dans un air de défi.

D'un coup, le corbeau, pour prouver son contrôle, fondit dans le cou de l'azuré pour venir mordre sa chair tannée. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Finalement, il se mit à sourire, et, d'un mouvement sec, poussa Sasuke sur le lit. Les reins de l'asiatique percutèrent le matelas avec force. Ses lèvres opalines s'ouvrirent également dans une expression choquée, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Une tornade blonde était déjà en train de ravager sa lèvre inférieure, tout en passant une main mutine sous son tshirt.

Le brun avait chaud tout à coup. _Très _chaud. Des bouffées de chaleur horriblement agréables couraient le long de son corps. Il bouillait, mais cette fois, pour une toute autre raison.

Naruto lui arracha presque son haut, et repartit mordre son cou, sa clavicule, ses mamelons dressés. Ses mains étaient partout à la fois, et l'ébène haletait. Pour la première fois, il n'avait plus la force de reprendre le dessus. La volonté, il l'avait, mais il se maudissait d'être aussi faible physiquement pour ne pas contrôler la situation. Une expiration plus forte s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque le blond alla lécher son aine, ainsi que son tatouage au même endroit. Un dragon de style ancien s'allongeait le long de son os, rugissant, à l'encre de chine.

- Toi aussi tu m'caches beaucoup d'choses, Sasuke..., chuchota le tanné en appréciant la vue.

Lorsque l'albâtre s'était mis torse nu la première fois, le doré n'avait vraiment pas fait attention, et n'avait presque pas regardé. De plus, son boxer et son pantalon étaient alors bien plus hauts que maintenant...

D'un coup sec et expert, Naruto defit la ceinture du brun et fit rapidement glisser le jean le long des jambes pâles, pour finalement le jeter quelque part dans la grande pièce.

L'asiatique prit alors une minute pour détailler le corps du blond. Bronzé, sculpté. Il fit glisser son regard vers le bas, et remarqua d'autres marques. Une sur sa cuisse, et une autre... Sur sa fesse..? Il fronça les sourcils et le blond ricana en se redressant sur ses genoux, suivant le regard onyx.

- J'ai eu des exs assez... _Particuliers_., lui répondit-il d'une voix espiègle et rauque.

Son membre fièrement dressé fit cligner des yeux Sasuke, mais il dévia bien vite son regard, rougissant légèrement. Le doré le remarqua et se remit un peu à rire.

- T'inquiète Sasukette, t'passeras pas à la casserole tout d'suite. ... Ou juste un peu., murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Puis l'américain se voûta pour aller mordiller la pomme d'Adam du plus jeune. Ses omoplates ressortaient sur son dos tanné, lui donnant une allure bestiale. Il colla ensuite lourdement son corps à celui de l'opalin, qui se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Le brun se contenta donc de soupirer bruyamment, une fine pellicule de sueur se formant sur leurs corps. Naruto donna un puissant coup de reins qui surprit Sasuke, le faisant rompre sa conviction. Un gémissement rauque sortit de ses lèvres. Leurs respirations se mélangeaient, le blond ne cessait de mordre les lèvres rougies sous lui. Le corbeau n'avait jamais vu autant d'assurance dans les gestes, avouant que le doré en avait plus que lui. C'était subtile, mais cela se voyait. Se _ressentait_. Tout son être, son corps de miel, tout en lui respirait la confiance et la masculinité à un très haut point. Il ragea. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur plus fort que lui ? Il y était très bien arrivé jusque là, alors pourquoi maintenant..? Il n'était même plus capable de contrôler quoi que ce soit. Le blond avait beau dire, il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu aussi simplement.

L'ébène replia ses jambes contre son torse et poussa Naruto, l'écartant pendant quelques secondes. Le regard azur en face de lui se durcit, mais garda son espièglerie. Il comprenait juste que, cette fois, ce serait bien plus difficile d'obtenir quelque chose d'un autre homme. Le corbeau plaqua une main contre le côté du cou du doré et le força à s'allonger. Celui-ci ne montra pas de résistance, il voulait voir jusqu'où pourrait aller Sasuke pour essayer de reprendre le dessus.

L'américain se retrouva donc rapidement allongé sur le dos, fixant d'un oeil absent le plafond, un sourire amusé devant le comportement de son acolyte. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite lorsqu'il sentit un étau bien trop chaud et humide autour de son membre brûlant. Il se cambra et laissa échapper un long râle grave, serrant violemment ses dents. Il baissa légèrement le visage en se redressant lentement sur ses coudes, et il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. Sasuke avait prit son membre érigé entre ses lèvres, le léchant allègrement, et surtout, le regardait droit dans les yeux, une lueur orageuse dans ses prunelles charbon. Naruto laissa échapper un juron alors qu'il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Finalement, il se rallongea complètement sur le lit, essayant de réguler les violentes bouffées de chaleur qui l'envahissaient.

Il devait l'admettre, Sasuke était un maître des fellations. L'azur savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps sous des traitements aussi parfaits. Alors qu'il sentit son coeur s'emballer, il se servit de l'adrénaline et de ses muscles bandés pour se redresser, et attrapa sèchement le brun sous les aisselles pour le soulever et le plaquer violemment contre le mur, debout sur le lit. Le tanné agrippa ensuite le dessous des genoux du corbeau et l'obligea à enrouler ses jambes autour de lui, ce qu'il fit, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix.

L'américain commença alors une série brutale de coups de reins, à même le mur. Sasuke, qui avait conservé son boxer, entrouvrit la bouche en des cris silencieux, les sourcils froissés et la mâchoire crispée. Ils pensaient exploser tellement ils avaient chaud, tellement leur respiration était rapide. Naruto se réfugia dans le cou de l'ébène et y déposa finalement sa marque, faisant violemment frissonner et gémir l'asiatique.

Sasuke ne savait comment, mais les mouvements de l'azur se firent encore plus saccadés, le brun pouvait pourtant ressentir toute la sensualité de cette échange, de cet acte. Le corps bronzé ondulant magnifiquement contre lui, leur peau s'enlaçant, se goûtant, s'appréciant délicieusement, l'odeur lointaine mais repérable du sang encore frais. Un cocktail explosif. Il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, mais pouvait sentir le même besoin du côté de Naruto. Il serra encore plus fort la taille du tanné et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se faisant titiller par quelques mèches dorées.

Encore quelques coups. Encore. Encore. _Encore_.

Incessamment, comme dans une transe, ils lâchèrent prise.

- Eh l'bigorneau, faut s'lever là !

L'albâtre reçut en plein sur la tête une lourde serviette. Il grogna quelques instants dans l'oreiller et tenta d'ouvrir un oeil. Ce fut difficile, mais victorieux. Sa vue floue du réveil tomba sur un Naruto torse nu, un jogging lâche sur les hanches, les cheveux humides, une serviette autour du coup, et une clope aux lèvres.

- Pas qu'j'te vire d'chez moi, mais... J'sais pas, t'as ptêtre des cours qui t'attendent, _peut-être_ hein., renchérit le blond en faisant une moue détachée, haussant les épaules.

Les yeux charbon s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

- Merde ! Merde merde merde _merde_ !, s'exclama le brun en sautant littéralement du lit en manquant de trébucher sur la couette.

Puis il y eut un blanc. Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement et fronça les sourcils, tournant lentement son regard noir vers l'azur. Il vit l'américain éclater de rire.

- On est samedi, c'est ça hein ?, demanda l'ébène en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Le bronzé se tenait le ventre et hocha la tête.

- Désolé, c'tait plus fort qu'moi. T'aurais vu ta tête mon gars ! _Putain_, pourquoi y a _jamais _d'caméra dans ces moments-là !, feigna de s'énerver Naruto, tirant une latte et la recrachant rapidement.

Le brun le fusilla du regard et lui fit une grimace moqueuse, lui lançant :

- Ha, ha. Très drôle, non vraiment, _hi-la-rant_.

- J'sais. Les dons, c'est par ici., répondit nonchalamment le blond en pointant son pouce vers lui-même avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et regarda autour de lui. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il rougit légèrement en repensant à la veille, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Cependant quelque chose d'autre le surprenait.

- Alors toi, tu passes _des heures _nu dans le froid, entaillé comme un cochon, et le lendemain t'es frais comme un gardon. Faudra me dire ton secret., lui dit-il blasé.

L'intéressé ouvrit grand la bouche, les sourcils haussés et un bras levé, comme pour s'apprêter à parler. Il s'avança vers le brun, et lui déclara à l'oreille :

- Le sexe, mon cher Roméo. Le _sexe_.

L'américain se recula et le regarda malicieusement. Il haussa furtivement un sourcil avant de lui offrir un énorme sourire éclatant, et de s'éloigner en direction des escaliers.

L'asiatique s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et descendit rejoindre son acolyte dans la cuisine, qui avait cessé tout mouvement devant la fenêtre de la pièce.

- Oh la blonde, t'as eu une attaque ou quoi ? T'as avalé d'trav-

Le brun se tut brusquement. Il était arrivé à côté de Naruto, et ce qu'il vit lui fit rater plusieurs battements de terreur.

Sur toutes les portes, sur tous les murs, et même parfois sur la route, il y avait des tracts. Ainsi que des affiches. D'immenses affiches jaunes et rouges, sur lesquelles était inscrit en gros caractères noirs :

_**Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha se fréquentent. **_

_**NON AUX HOMOSEXUELS.**_

* * *

**Tan tan taaaaan !  
**

Que de rebondissements n'est-ce pâââs ?

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bien / Pas bien ?

Mesdames Messieurs, ceci fut mon premier lime. Ai-je été à la hauteur ..? *BADOUM*

Croyez-vous en cette relation ? Va-t-elle durer ? Alors, à votre avis, qui a fait ça et qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer par la suite ? :D

N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur mon profil pour les petites images intéressantes. (;

Comme d'habitude, les reviews ne sont pas une manière de nourrir l'auteur de vanité, mais pour lui donner des conseils, des critiques, des avis, qui lui seront énormément utiles et qui le feront avancer dans ses écrits. Cela ne prend que quelques secondes, pensez-y.

Bon, enfin, je me dois d'être honnête avec vous, la suite n'est pas encore écrite... Mais ça va venir...! *douche de tomates dans 3, 2, 1...*

**Bon week-eeeeeeend ...! *s'en va loin, très loin***

_- Sili_

**.**

(ps : si vous êtes un peu patients, vous me retrouverez quelque part de pas si inconnu, d'ici le début de l'année prochaine... Une bonne surprise j'espère (oh non *paf*), et j'ai hâte de vous la faire partager ! Mouah !)


End file.
